The Moments Between Us
by lunaveea
Summary: A collection of one-shot/drabble moments shared between Natsume Hyūga and Ruka Nogi as strangers, enemies, best friends, and lovers. Yaoi & Some AU.
1. Leaving the World Behind

**The Moments Between Us**

**Summary:** A collection of one-shot/drabble moments shared between Natsume Hyūga and Ruka Nogi as strangers, enemies, best friends, and lovers. Based on a list of 100 personal challenge prompts on LJ.

**Rating:** K – M (but will be mostly classified as T)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Memory 1<strong> – _Leaving the World Behind_

**Pairing(s):** friendship(?)**Natsume x Ruka**; Mentions of Natsume x Mikan

**Warning(s):** None for the chapter ;)

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Natsume ditches Mikan for Ruka.

**Based on:** Prompt 036 –Smell

* * *

><p>When he went out with Mikan, all Natsume smelled around her was sweets and flowery flowers. They were eighteen now and he figured that it wasn't her fault, she had to grow up from the runt she was as a child to a woman who smelt like it. But honestly, did she really have to spray all those sprays in his face? It was starting to make him sick.<p>

Instead of doing what he wanted to do (which consisted of taking all her spray and perfumes and just chucking them into the nearest trash bin), Natsume held down the fort by holding in his complaints like any good boyfriend. He said nothing of his feelings of wanting to throw up every time Mikan came by reeking of sakura flowers, and he kept his mouth shut when she was reeking of cotton candy—so sweet that it almost gave him cavities. And he wasn't even eating any!

It was getting ridiculous, he figured. So one day, instead of hanging out with Mikan and watching her giggle or whatever else she did with her girl friends, he went out to find Ruka.

The blonde was where Natsume always remembered him to always be; sitting in the middle of the Eastern Forest. It was serene and calm there and Natsume grudgingly admitted that he liked it as he sat down next to the blonde. Over the years, just like everyone else, Ruka had grown. He had changed in terms of size and face but he still stayed his pretty-European-almost petite self in the end. And unlike Mikan, Ruka did nothing to change his scent.

To Natsume, the blonde had always smelled good. Ruka smelled like sunlight and a gentle breeze; some things that shouldn't have a smell—but was clear when you stepped close to the pretty blonde. Since the beginning of their friendship, Natsume had done everything he possibly could to smell it too. Leaning close, burying his face into Ruka's shoulder or hair—whatever let him get a whiff of all of that. It was a habit only known between the two of them, and Natsume was hell-bound on just keeping it between the two of them.

Since Ruka had grown, it seemed as if everyone wanted him. Girls, boys, animals, it all made no difference. He was pretty, smart, and kind—whoever didn't see the attraction in the eighteen-year-old was possibly either dumb, stupid, or both. But everyone did and Natsume wasn't going to risk telling everyone that Ruka also smelt amazing on top of that—it'd just be a mess of crazy ass fangirls/guys/animals, and he really didn't want to be the one beating them all back with a stick, thank you very much.

"Didn't you have a date with Sakura today?" Ruka said softly when he felt Natsume rest his head on his shoulder. The raven said nothing for a while, just letting the scent of his best friend flow through him to dispel that nasty scent that Mikan had been parading around. He didn't know that 'Violet Rose' could smell so nasty.

"I did." He answered after a while, lifting his head so that he could just move in a sitting position. A weight lifted off of his shoulders and it felt amazing, he didn't know scents could do this for him. "I ditched her for you."

The blonde smiled at his choice of words, sky blue eyes holding an understanding that Natsume could never see in anyone else's eyes nowadays. Not even Mikan. She was too busy finding new scents and trying out all these nasty tasting lip glosses and weird looking make-up to have a long sit down with her boyfriend. Ruka would always understand though, Natsume affirmed in his head. Ruka was always there.

Plus, it seemed as if Ruka shared his dislike for Mikan's new sprays. These past couple of months he had turned down Mikan whenever she asked him out to do something and it seemed as if that list had expanded; starting from Mikan to include practically everyone but the animals in the forest and his trusty bunny. Natsume said nothing about that though, if his friend wanted solitude, he would get it. Just not today.

"I'm glad, then." Ruka said after humming a small song underneath his breath, eyes never leaving the book in his lap. Natsume just stared at him. Humming was a quirk that Natsume had noticed and figured out a long time ago. When Ruka started to hum underneath his breath it meant that he was trying to concentrate and get back to whatever he was doing. It meant that he was distracted.

He frowned then. He didn't want to get in the way of his friend's plans—even if Natsume had planned the whole day around basically hanging off of and sniffing Ruka, he didn't want the other to stop what he had planned to do for himself. He wasn't that inconsiderate when it came to the people, especially not Ruka.

"…Do you want me to leave?" Natsume asked quietly after a couple of seconds. The blonde was humming the same random song under his breath and it was starting to quickly piss Natsume off. Was he that distracting? He wasn't even doing anything!

Ruka looked up at his question though, sky blue eyes wide with innocent confusion. "Why would I possibly want you to leave, Natsume?" He asked in his soft, almost lilting voice. His brows were furrowed as if he was trying to remember if he did something to make his best friend throw the question out there but Natsume knew that he wouldn't find the answer to that. Ruka's humming was something that Natsume only knew about; Ruka himself didn't even know that it was a habit of his. The blonde always seemed to block everything out in his effort to focus—his humming was never heard by his own ears and Natsume never took the time to explain.

Something, somewhere deep within him didn't like the idea of anyone else knowing Ruka's quirks. He always held deep to the satisfaction of knowing how the blonde worked inside and out, and he wasn't going to start telling him now.

"I'm just wondering if I'm becoming a distraction to you…" Natsume started slowly, "you're reading a book and everything. I don't want to ruin whatever is—ya know—"he gestured with his hands, "whatever's keeping you interested…" He probably sounded like a freak, but Natsume never cared about what the world thought. As soon as he saw the confused look on Ruka's face turn into a small smile, he knew it was alright.

"No," he shook his head, "stay."

Natsume studied him for a little bit longer and, just as predicted, Ruka's face took on a small blush that indicated that he was embarrassed and probably starting to feel self-conscious. The raven prided himself for knowing his best friend after all, the things that Ruka did—if they stayed the same, Natsume was determined to see and understand them all. "Alright then," he affirmed his answer, nodding almost happily.

He took Ruka's book from his lap and shifted till it was his head placed on the soft thighs. This was another thing that Natsume never wanted the world to know about; this was the most important. A habit that had come to them when they were small, during their times alone and together, Natsume would just place his head on Ruka's lap. Especially on days where he was upset, when they were younger Natsume would just drag Ruka away so that he could do this.

The blonde moved a little bit underneath him, the book soon closed and set aside moments later. It was something that Natsume wanted to protest about, but couldn't find it in himself to care anymore when smooth fingers ran themselves through the mess he called his hair. Ruka's scent was everywhere around him and Natsume deeply inhaled his friend's scent, letting a small smile grace his lips when he started to feel drowsy from the calm atmosphere and the comforting presence of Ruka himself.

While he was here with the blonde, Natsume could just easily leave the world behind; thoughts of nasty sprays and annoyance quickly getting drowned out by the smell of sunlight and a spring breeze.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I thought I'd just put this out :) considering I have like, 5 of these done haha

Thanks for reading!


	2. Burning Breakfast

**The Moments Between Us**

**Summary:** A collection of one-shot/drabble moments shared between Natsume Hyūga and Ruka Nogi as strangers, enemies, best friends, and lovers. Based on a list of 100 personal challenge prompts on LJ.

**Rating:** K – M (but will be mostly classified as T)

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1 :p

* * *

><p><strong>Memory 2 - <strong>_Burning Kitchens_

**Pairing(s):** Natsume x Ruka

**Warning(s):** Slight future AU'ish. More like, they live in a world where Alice Academy was nice and was like normal high school (0.o)

**Rating:** PG-15

**Summary:** Natsume could only try his best to make his Ruka happy. And apparently his best was good enough.

**Based on: **Prompt 056 - Breakfast

* * *

><p>On the first night before their first anniversary they had done nothing different than what they usually would do before they went to bed on any other normal night. Ruka still kissed his husband softly on the lips, Natsume still tried groping his ass, and all was right in the world when they cuddled together for the night.<p>

But in the morning, unknown to Ruka, Natsume awoke when the shrill beeping of his phone alarm had started next to his ear. It was their first anniversary and Natsume was determined to make it count as he slowly untangled himself from the cute mess that Ruka made in the morning. His slighter husband, though he would deny it, took up most the bed. He clutched pillows and blankets to himself the first month they had first shared a bed together, but as time went on he ended up clutching all over Natsume instead. Not that the raven was complaining or anything, Natsume was actually more than happy to have Ruka's warm body sprawled all over his. Mornings were also the best ever since Ruka's little habit started and Natsume—never being a morning person, found himself waking up a couple of minutes earlier just to watch as the man he loved stirred to life in his arms.

Today though, he wouldn't get the chance. His eyes lingered on his blonde before he shook off the disappointment of missing something he took pleasure in doing every morning. Even if Ruka's sleepy, loving smile was the cutest thing that kept Natsume going for the day; he would gladly miss it in exchange for the blonde's happiness. When he successfully got up without disturbing anything, Natsume softly gazed upon his blonde once more before pressing a light kiss to his temple and tiptoeing out of their room so that he could start on what he hoped would make the day special for the most beloved person in his life.

Two hours and ten minutes later, Ruka woke up to a loud crash and a muffled curse. Sky blue eyes opened blearily, starting to blink the tiredness out of them when he took in his surroundings enough to notice that he was cold and that Natsume was nowhere in their room.

Now Ruka wasn't the type of person to panic about the little things, he was the type to stay level headed and calm to the end. Being the yin to Natsume's yang, he had learned how to calm himself down in times where fear was evident—but those lessons were currently flying out the window.

Natsume was gone, and there was someone in the house.

Ruka figured that calm could screw itself over as he sat up, starting to hyperventilate in his panic. In fights, it would always be Natsume that would come to the rescue. No matter how pathetic it was, Natsume was the one with the Dangerous Ability Alice! What could Ruka really do? Summon his bunnies to attack? And even that was something he wasn't willing to do! He didn't want to hurt anyone, especially not the bunnies!

"Argh!" The shout came again, louder from the kitchen this time. "Damn it!" came the infuriated curse.

Okay, that sounded like Natsume. The blonde's fists tightened from where he was gripping the sheets. If Natsume was in trouble… Ruka boldly grabbed onto whatever portable was closest to him at the moment (which was the thick ass book of poems that they had bought for decoration instead of actual reading material) and stood shakily on his legs. With a determined look in his eyes, a frown on his face, and clad in a two sizes two big pajama top that was sliding sideways off of his shoulders, Ruka rushed through the door ready to save his love from the dangers he was facing.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Natsume was sitting on the barstool for the island counter in the middle of a mess. When he made his way down that morning everything was spotless and clean, another habit that Ruka had taken up when he had been officially dubbed as the 'wife' in the relationship. Now, Natsume sat with his elbows on the counter, face hidden in his hands and the shadows of the raven locks he was scrunching up angrily in an attempt to calm down.

Around him, black soot and the smell of burnt… everything, filled the air. In his effort to try and make breakfast for his love, Natsume had gotten excited with the prospect of making Ruka deliriously happy for at least one morning. Being the 'husband' in the relationship, Natsume never bothered to learn how to cook either—but he had taken lessons in secret with Mikan and he figured that everything would be fine if he just used his Alice to try and speed up the stove some more. Who knew that adding more fire would burn everything? Natsume sure didn't.

Personally, he blamed Mikan.

Now what was he going to do about their anniversary? It would be their first one as a married couple and Natsume just wanted everything to go along smoothly and perfectly. What would he do when Ruka woke up? What would he sa—

"…Nat…sume…?"

**Shit freaking monkey babies.**

"…What happened to my kitchen…?" was the next question that was uttered in the voice that Natsume loved so much.

The raven refused to look up though. He refused. There was no way that he can face Ruka now; there was just no freaking way possible. This was their anniversary morning and he wanted everything to be perfect, but he ended up just screwing everything over and destroying the one area that Natsume suspected Ruka loved out of the whole entire house. Oh no! A sudden thought flew through his mind. What if Ruka decided to get a divorce because of this? Oh please, don't let it come to that!

Natsume gripped tighter on his hair before his hands were suddenly sharply yanked away. An unmanly yelp escaped his mouth but Natsume didn't care as he stared into the furious blue of his beloved's eyes.

"What. Happened." Ruka's voice was sharp as a sword and as hard as steel, and try as Natsume might, he couldn't help the flinch that came with every emphasized word.

The anniversary breakfast was supposed to be a surprise, a way of Natsume to show Ruka that he loved him enough to overcome his disability when it came down to cooking. But, with nervously shifting scarlet eyes filled with shame, Natsume answered with a small "anniversary…" and watched as confusion was replaced with quick understanding in a matter of seconds.

"…I tried making you pancakes…" Natsume started, looking nothing like his fierce self but instead, like a petulant child that was caught doing something that his mother told him to not do. "…I tried to speed up the cooking part but it backfired…" crimson refused to look at now amused blue. "…and I might have gotten a little angry with everything… so…" he trailed off, pretty sure that his blonde would understand the implication.

When they had left the academy and gotten married, Natsume's powers hadn't diminished in the smallest of sense. Instead, it increased with power enough for him to be wary of his own emotions. He needed to keep any burst of emotion down, whether it was happiness or anger, unless he wanted to end up burning everything that could catch on fire around him.

After a long period of silence, Natsume looked up from where he was studying a fairly interesting look crumb. He did so hesitantly, but when he saw watery blue he ended up throwing all reluctance aside. Ruka, his beloved 'wife', was crying through eyes that looked to be overfilled with tears and the softness of love. The blond made his way to Natsume's side in a small jog then, throwing himself onto Natsume who looked totally confused out of his mind.

"You tried for me." Was heard through small sobs and Natsume's confusion lifted, turning into the smallest of affectionate smiles. His arms tightened around Ruka's smaller body and he leaned to press kiss after kiss into the crying blonde's sunlight colored hair. And when Ruka pulled away with one of the beautifulest smiles that he had ever given to Natsume, tears still rolling down and sky blue eyes the color of a sunny summer day… Natsume figured that it wasn't a really horrible first anniversary after all. He had tried to make it count and, with his blonde happy enough to be able to smile through his tears, Natsume knew that he had succeeded.

Ruka's happiness was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** so yeah(: 2nd chapter haha whoo! i have a couple of M rated ones that I sorta kinda don't/want to post up. it's confusing but if you guys want them, i'll put them up :/ just tell me? why don't i want to put them up? well... haha idk... my lemons are... yeah... *hangs head*

on a happier note! :D i thought i would just post them like once every week :D when every week? :D muahahaha, that's for me to know and you to— *sigh* yeah, nevermind. it's going to be_ random_ haha :)

alright? we're good? kapiche? haha okay(: thanks for reading!

**Comment~**


	3. Always More

**The Moments Between Us**

**Summary:** A collection of one-shot/drabble moments shared between Natsume Hyūga and Ruka Nogi as strangers, enemies, best friends, and lovers. Based on a list of 100 personal challenge prompts on LJ.

**Rating:** K – M (but will be mostly classified as T)

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

><p><strong>Memory 3 - <strong>_Always More_

**Pairing(s):** Natsume x Ruka

**Warning(s):** angsty boy on boy man-sex up ahead (but it's short so it should be okay? maybe? haha) :p last chance, turn back now if you're going to be a hater.

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Natsume wants more than what Ruka can give him.

**Based On: **Prompt 034 -Not Enough

* * *

><p>Natsume slipped into his best friend's room at exactly 2:30 in the morning. His hands were on the other boy's face when his feet landed on the ground, and when Ruka opened his bright blue eyes, Natsume's lips had descended to press themselves against the other's.<p>

When they had first started this little thing, Natsume just couldn't get enough.

He was still dating Mikan, but when he had found out that she had cheated on him, he did everything in his power to do the same with her. As some sort of stab in the back, Natsume had turned toward his best friend.

Natsume hadn't noticed the change in his best friend before he was pounding the unwilling boy into the mattress; the boy that had resisted in the beginning, crying and panting and screaming for Natsume to stop. All this time, Natsume never noticed how soft Ruka could be. He was all porcelain skin, perfect with his bright blue eyes, and downright fuckable when he cried for Natsume to stop. It was sadistic, and it was wrong—but Natsume found that he didn't give a damn anymore. Every night he was there, taking Ruka over and over until the blond was so exhausted from all the yelling and the crying—passing out in Natsume's arms.

By this time, Natsume had strayed from his plan of stabbing Mikan in the back. They still went out while Ruka did everything in his power to not be in Natsume's line of sight during the day. Then at night, Natsume rode Ruka over and over again, loving the way his heated skin felt underneath his fingers as he tried to rip the boy apart with the sheer power of his thrusts.

It was never enough.

Natsume had always wanted more and more, something that he knew the boy couldn't possibly give him.

That is, before Natsume found that Ruka was kissing back.

His tongue, instead of trying to force Natsume away gagging, was playing back, fighting and wrestling until Natsume captured the upper hand. Tonight, he found soft hands helping him pull the clothes away from that lithe body. Hands that placed themselves on his cock, making him harder with every stroke and curious grip—and suddenly a mouth that sucked and licked and lapped, swallowing him in a heat that Natsume never wanted to free himself from.

It was usually never enough, even with Ruka's cries and pleads for him to stop. But now, the little moans that were usually rare and few in-betweens were pouring from Ruka's bruised lips. With every brush of his fingers on a nipple earning a small shudder, and every bite, suck, and lick coaxing out small grunts and breathy groans that pushed Natsume to try to make repeat over and over again.

"W-why?" Natsume had asked, out of breath and willing himself not to come until Ruka did. With the blond on his lap, looking positively sinful all ruffled and bruised, it was all that Natsume could do to just keep holding on. The blonde said nothing for a while, just letting those breathy moans out, his hips grinding down on Natsume's lap as his ass enveloped Natsume's cock.

Full lips were open, curses and other arrays of things that didn't make sense pulling forth when Natsume had enough of getting led around. His hands had found Ruka's hips and, while he thrust up in a certain direction, he pulled Ruka down with the same speed. At this, he blonde had thrown his head back and let out something that was a mixture of a gasp and a half-moan. As tears escaped his closed eyes, another thrust into that tight heat had him shouting out Natsume's own name in a way that sounded absolutely beautiful.

The warmth of Ruka's sticky cum kept coming, pouring onto their sweaty, heaving chests, as the blonde sat slumped against the raven who pressed a kiss to his neck. Natsume's own cum was pouring into Ruka's tight hole, the white still dripping out when Natsume extracted himself with a loud, embarrassing squelch. He set the smaller male down, pulling him close before trying to drape the un-sticky sheets (or what was left of them) messily around their boneless bodies. His arms tightly encircled Ruka's waist, knowing that there will be bruises in the morning along with the bruises that littered the beautiful blonde's collarbone—but it was alright, Natsume thought with a sense of accomplishment; he was the one that put them there.

"Why…?" Natsume whispered again, pressing kiss after kiss to the damp blonde hair, now the color of darkly spun gold. He felt Ruka's hands move until his own arms were wrapped around Natsume himself, smooth fingers drawing lazy circles as the owner pressed a small smile into the dip of Natsume's collarbone.

"I hated you at first…" Ruka started with a voice that was as breathy as a breeze, but retaining their lilting tone that Natsume had always loved to listen to. He looked up, letting Natsume drown in the blue pools that were as bright as a summer sky and as soft as the feathers on a baby bird. "But I've loved you longer."

And that was all it took, Natsume realized, it was all he needed as Ruka gazed lovingly at him, pink lips set in an amused smile. Natsume tightened his hug on the smaller body, burying it face into the spun gold that tickled his nose. That was all he needed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** oh gosh, *flutters hand* that was sorta... haha idk ;D i thought it was hot in all it's messy glory lol. anyways~ i have moved up the rating of the story so... :) i hope you enjoyed it haha. tell me if you want to see anymore x] i admit that i'm not very good at smuttylicious scenes, but i'll give my best haha :D

**Please Review~ **


	4. All You Need to Understand

**The Moments Between Us**

**Summary:** A collection of one-shot/drabble moments shared between Natsume Hyūga and Ruka Nogi as strangers, enemies, best friends, and lovers. Based on a list of 100 personal challenge prompts on LJ.

**Rating:** K – M (but will be mostly classified as T)

**Disclaimer:** see first chapter~

* * *

><p><strong>Memory 4<strong> –_All You Need to Understand_

**Pairing(s): Natsume x Ruka**; broken!Mikan x Natsume

**Warning(s):** Attempted rape

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Words weren't needed for the two of them to understand each other.

**Based on:** Prompt 018 –Black

* * *

><p>There has only been two times where Ruka has seen Natsume's fire colored eyes turn into the color of ashes.<p>

One of them was when Ruka himself was kidnapped.

How had they gotten onto the academy grounds? He didn't know. He just woke up one night to find himself bound and in chains. The kidnappings have never been bad enough to actually cause him some sort of harm, but this time the kidnappers were serious about their job. Ruka didn't know what he had done to cause them to attack him like that, but soon enough, a bullet was lodged in his shoulder and a whip was marking its trail on his back.

They had laughed as he had cried, biting his lip until it bled red to match his newly scarred back, but they didn't stop with that. That night, they had tried to rape him; but as the men were forcing his legs open, Natsume had burst into the room with fire blazing on his hands and his eyes glazed crimson.

His beautiful eyes had looked at Ruka that night, but Ruka refused to acknowledge it. They had gone far enough to force him to cum, and even if they did not fully break him he still felt dirty, like a whore. With his tears and his ripped clothes, the blood that marred the pale skin and the cum that mixed in; Ruka knew that he looked disgusting. He had closed his eyes when Natsume took him into his arms, closed his eyes and cried as he clung onto his best friend with all of his might. Ruka would understand if Natsume never wanted to see him ever again, but that night he needed the raven and the raven was there, warm arms never letting him go.

Through the three weeks that Ruka stayed in his hospital room, his dreams were filled with blood, fire, and eyes that were as black as the night sky. He didn't say anything to Natsume who was always there now, they both spent the time in the hospital together in silence. Ruka's other friends would visit of course, all worried until he put on his best smile to comfort them and tell them that he was alright. He laughed and forced himself to be happy, but later on, when everybody left, he would take Natsume's hand in his own and clutch it tightly as he cried into the white sheets. Then Natsume, with his eyes back to a somber crimson, would climb next to him and wrap his arms around his weak body. Not a word was said between them for those three weeks, but words weren't needed for the raven haired boy to understand.

The second time Ruka would see Natsume's eyes turn black would happen a year later.

They were in their last year but Ruka was still drowning every day in his nightmares. By now, the blonde had refrained from touching anyone. He all but flinched when Imai tried to grab his shoulders in order for him to pay attention, but when Mikan tried to hug him he all but pushed her away to collapse on the ground with tears in his eyes. No one understood why he was acting like this, and some even took offense to it. No one understood… except for Natsume.

He was there now, every day practically 24/7. After Ruka was released it only took him a couple of minutes to run out into the hallway, collapsing into Natsume's awaiting arms as he sobbed into the other boy's chest. Natsume didn't say anything—he didn't need to, he had seen what they were trying to do to the blonde after all. Ever since then, Natsume had ditched everyone and anyone for Ruka. During the day, he would carefully watch over him and during the night, he would be there by his side when Ruka was ready to sleep, climbing in and silently wrapping his arms around the blond in a gesture of safety.

Natsume suffered because of his actions though. Because he spent all his time with Ruka, his relationship with Mikan ended up falling apart with the strain. Ruka didn't know of course, he didn't know that Natsume had broken up with her until Mikan came up one day and slapped him with tears in her eyes. "It's all your fault!" she had screamed at him.

He was on the ground staring up at her until Natsume came in, angrily shoving her away and shielding Ruka's slighter body with his own. Hotaru looked at them with sad eyes, but Ruka still didn't understand until Natsume had sat him down and told him that he had broken up with Mikan.

"I-it's all my fau—"

"No it isn't!"

"Oh Natsume!" Ruka had sobbed, shaking his head, "you loved her!"

At this, the raven had stared at him before intertwining their hands together, pulling Ruka until he was in the circle of Natsume's arms. "I did love Mikan," Natsume had whispered softly, "but I love you more."

Ruka had tried to pull away at that moment, but Natsume refused to let him go and that's where he saw it. The crimson eyes that he had loved so much had darkened into the color of dying embers that sat upon black coals. It wasn't filled with anger, but something else that made Ruka's breath catch in his throat when Natsume moved closer, lips brushing softly like feathers before they molded themselves to Ruka's own in a searing, possessive kiss.

"I love you…" Natsume whispered into his lips when they pulled away panting, foreheads pressed close together. Natsume's warm hands were like fire, rough fingertips set upon Ruka's soft skin as the boy pulled him close for another kiss. Ruka moaned softly and blushed as a soft chuckle reverberated through his body. A lick on his lips and they parted to let Natsume's tongue in, the hot, wet muscle devouring as it clashed with Ruka's own weaker tongue in a battle that had an inevitable end from the beginning.

"I love you so much…" the raven whispered once more as they pulled apart to catch their fleeting breaths. And Ruka, looking into those soft, lust-filled blackened crimson eyes, couldn't stop his heart from skipping a beat in his ribcage. The blonde said nothing, but when he lifted his hands to shyly frame Natsume's handsome face, and as he leaned in to press his own kiss to Natsume's lips, words weren't needed for a reply.

_I think I love you too…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm sorry for not updating last week :D I went on vacation with the family hehe. I hope this makes up for it though!

Thank you for reviewing!


	5. For a Minute or Two

**The Moments Between Us**

**Summary:** A collection of one-shot/drabble moments shared between Natsume Hyūga and Ruka Nogi as strangers, enemies, best friends, and lovers. Based on a list of 100 personal challenge prompts on LJ.

**Rating:** K – M (but will be mostly classified as T)

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter :p

* * *

><p><strong>Memory 5<strong> – _For a Minute or Two_

**Pairing(s):** **Natsume x Ruka**; onesided!Youichi x Ruka; onesided!Mikan x Natsume

**Warning(s):** two boys making out :p you were warned

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Five minutes has got to be a new record.

**Based on:** Prompt 054 –Air

* * *

><p><em>It wasn't fair.<em>

For two minutes now; two minutes of switching her glares from the two boys making out, to the girls– including her best friend, taking pictures of them making out, and finally to the start of all of this.

"Youichi! Don't you like Ruka!" Mikan hissed, clearly not amused at what was happening.

Sure, Natsume did break up with her last month, and sure they weren't really on good terms after she made out with that one boy—but come on! A couple of more weeks and he would've been back where he rightfully belonged: In her arms. And Youichi was supposed to help with that, especially when she found out that the now nine-year-old brat had a cute little crush on their resident blonde.

Right now though, Youchi just shrugged. His cute face was set in a stoic one as he watched the blonde make out, tongue and all, with his best friend. "As long as Ruka is happy…" he murmured, mostly to himself than to Mikan who was rolling her eyes and scoffing.

The girl hesitantly turned her eyes back onto the boys again. It was Friday and it was the first time in a month that anyone had seen anything of Natsume, except for Ruka of course. As soon as Natsume had broken off their 6-year-long relationship, he had gone running to Ruka who had always been there to support them. But Mikan figured that Natsume had told him everything when the glares, sneers, and the hordes of animals and birds that decided to shit on her stuff started. Everyone was shocked of course, blamed Natsume actually, considering that Mikan was always the more popular out of the two, but Ruka and Youichi stood by his side. Ruka quietly supporting the other boy while Youichi would send ghosts at anybody's way when they looked at his 'nii-sama' the wrong way. It was funny seeing high schoolers run away from an elementary school kid, but then again Youichi was a different case.

This little get together was actually Mikan and Hotaru's plan to get Natsume back. Mikan was supposed to sit next to the 18-year-old and show him what he was missing out on all these years, then later, when everything was perfect, Hotaru would be daring them to make out and their relationship would just jump start from there. They both never expected that Youichi would be there though; they didn't expect all the sexual tension that Natsume and Ruka would bring into the room either.

When they walked in late, Ruka was practically blushing red and his clothes were as mess. The poor blonde had tried to sit far away from his best friend too, but anyone he sat next to would be given the 'death glare of doom' from Natsume himself until they moved. No one knew what had happened, but for the whole night, Natsume's attention was focused solely on the blonde next to him. He didn't so much as glance in Mikan's direction let alone anyone else's, and when Youichi had said his dare of "Make out with Ruka-nii till you both run out of breath," it was like a beast was let loose at that very moment.

Ruka had tried to protest and inch away, and everyone watched when he had tried to run before Natsume practically rough-housed him into sitting on his lap. From that position, they had all seen the raven slam his lips onto the blonde's. Then they had all watched as strong arms practically forced the blonde to his back, lips not moving from their position, and little muffled moans sounding when tongue was finally seen and used. It was hot for everyone watching. There was no denying the blushes on other people's faces. Though Mikan couldn't really blame them, watching the hottest boy and the cutest boy on campus make out was like watching free porn without the secrecy.

It was nearing five minutes now.

"Nnn…!" a muffled protest from a blushing Ruka as his hand tried to push a non-budging Natsume off of him. "Nn…mmmm!"

"Of for the love of—" Mikan didn't mean to be the one saving Ruka, but she was soon on her feet, pulling Natsume backwards by his collar. They both took gasping breaths, Ruka panting on the ground as Natsume stared with crimson eyes glazed over with lust. Now it was here that she sort of kinda felt bad for the blonde, he looked like a scared rabbit and Natsume, with his lip licking, looked every inch like a cat just ready to pounce.

Then the raven got onto his feet, brushing Mikan off completely as he walked closer to his victim. "Let's go Ruka, we're leaving," his voice wasn't offering up a suggestion as he practically bent down and grabbed a clearly embarrassed and resisting Ruka. Natsume didn't notice though, pulling the blonde close to him and keeping him there with a possessive arm around Ruka's waist. Then they were gone hurriedly, leaving Youichi who stared at their retreating backs with sad gray eyes.

Hotaru sent Mikan a questioning look, but the girl just sat down heavily, fixing her cute dress as she pouted at the door. It wasn't fair, she thought; they should've at least have had the decency to come up for air.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** the longest kiss in history went on for 46 hours, 24 minutes, and 9 seconds! :D wow haha. so i'm actually on time this week mwahaha! before i go, does anyone like DRRR! ? that and harry potter have been taking over my life lol && i still have yet to see the last movie— but it's alright xD i read the books so i already know what happens ;D

Tell me your thoughts. I feed off of your reviews haha, they're like my life force~!


	6. Natsume's Love

**The Moments Between Us**

**Summary:** A collection of one-shot/drabble moments shared between Natsume Hyūga and Ruka Nogi as strangers, enemies, best friends, and lovers. Based on a list of 100 personal challenge prompts on LJ.

**Rating:** K – M (but will be mostly classified as T)

**Disclaimer:** I'm going to stop doing these... see chapter 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Memory 6<strong> –_Natsume's Love_

**Pairing(s):** Natsume x Ruka; Mentions of pastbroken!Natsume x Mikan

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** It was Natsume's way of showing that he cared.

**Based on:** Prompt 100 –Possessive; Writer's Choice

* * *

><p>Ruka had honestly never noticed how possessive Natsume could really be until the day that Mikan had pointed it out to him. Ruka didn't know how they got on the topic in the first place but he would take what he could get to fix the rips that Natsume's break up with Mikan for Ruka himself had caused. If Mikan was here and if all she could talk about was his boyfriend, then Ruka would try his best to at least keep her interested enough.<p>

When she had mentioned the little observation though, Ruka didn't know what to feel. He hadn't noticed that the hand on his hip was possessive, or the kisses that Natsume would sometimes shower him with randomly were meant for more than showing affection. He couldn't possibly think of anyone who would find him attractive aside from Natsume himself, but when he voiced it aloud he had gotten strange looks of disbelief so he never mentioned it again.

The topic of Natsume's possessiveness kept racing through Ruka's mind the whole day though. Even when Mikan had left after their lunch, the thought lingered and so did the confused feelings that raced through Ruka's mind, never stopping on any particular one. He had walked into their house with a weary sigh, and, thinking that Natsume wouldn't have been home until later that night, practically flipped the offending arm that curled around his waist. His defenses fell almost immediately when he found himself staring into pools of crimson though, tapered down from their usual concentrated look to something akin to curiosity.

"How was lunch?" Natsume said, pressing his lips to Ruka's readily answering ones in a chaste peck. They stood there next to the door as Ruka sighed and shrugged. With Natsume's comforting arms around him he felt safe enough to show his tiredness, but instead of complaining he forced himself to smile in what he hoped would seems reassuring.

"That bad, huh?" were Natsume's next remarks, telling Ruka that his smile practically failed.

"We talked…" the blonde squirmed in his lover's arms, but managed a weak smile to show that he was telling the truth. They did talk; it was just very awkward. Ruka was the one who wanted to patch things up with Mikan, feeling horrible enough to sometimes loathe himself for loving and receiving Natsume's love. Natsume honestly didn't give a damn to what Mikan thought, but they were as different as freaking night and day so it came to no surprise when Ruka spilled his emotions onto Natsume in the form of tears.

The blonde cared too much, the raven cared too little; it was as simple as that.

"So why are you home so early?" the fair haired one asked in an attempt to get away from the topic at hand. Natsume sent him a fleetingly amused look before he shrugged noncommittally.

"I felt like coming home to make sure that you were okay."

Ruka's eyebrow rose in question, "and why wouldn't I be okay?"

Natsume shrugged again, a frown pulling at his lips. "Did anyone try… anything?" it was the raven's turn to suddenly shift awkwardly. Ruka didn't understand why he was acting this way at first, until Mikan's previous observations entered his mind.

He still didn't know what she was planning to do with the seed that she had planted in Ruka's mind, but the blonde smiled lovingly at his partner. Natsume blushed and looked away abashed and Ruka could feel the warmth in his chest, spreading all of his body as he giggled softly at the usually stern raven. It was cute to see Natsume blush.

In the end, Ruka didn't say anything to Natsume. He chose to press his body close and capture his taller lover's lips in a searing kiss instead, hoping that Natsume would understand the love that Ruka felt. If being possessive was Natsume's way of showing that he cared, then Ruka was happy.

Being possessive showed that Natsume loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** shortest one yet, but I think it's a fairly cute drabble thing :D

Let's play a game. If you like it, leave a comment with the word: **chicken suckers**. that's it, don't say anything else but **chicken suckers**. haha :D


	7. First Day of Day Care

**The Moments Between Us**

**Summary:** A collection of one-shot/drabble moments shared between Natsume Hyūga and Ruka Nogi as strangers, enemies, best friends, and lovers. Based on a list of 100 personal challenge prompts on LJ.

**Rating:** K – M (but will be mostly classified as T)

**Disclaimer:** still not mine m(_ _)m

* * *

><p><strong>Memory 7<strong> –_The First Day of Day Care_

**Pairing(s):** Natsume x Ruka

**Warning(s):** Nothing but a cute family moment and some boy on boy making out haha

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Their differences made them beautiful.

**Based on:** Prompt 024 –Family

* * *

><p>When Kasame Nori had seen a certain Hyūga Yōichi walk into her daycare, she had a feeling that he would be a special child. Especially when she noticed that his hands were both held on either side by his parents. His very male, very beautiful parents.<p>

Now, don't think she was against non-hetersexual couples or something as frivolous as that. No, Nori had seen them before—both male and female as they dropped their child off under her care. No, she was all for free love, but what caught her attention with this certain family was how different the two father's had been. Nori had seen a lifetime of troubles amongst couples who tried but were just too different to fix their marriage, and sadly, none of them worked out. It was even worse when they had children to fight for between them.

So, as she watched the dark haired father come closer, all masculine and intimidating aura, with his fair haired spouse following, all soft and kind smiles; she decided to keep a close eye on them.

"Hello," the blonde looked even prettier up close, Nori realized, a twinge of something akin to jealousy flaring in her chest. She smiled at him through and stood up, dusting her apron before she bowed to him in greeting.

"This is Yo-chan," graceful hands moved to try and pry the resisting child from where he was burying his face into the blonde's neck. A weak smile was shot when the child refused to move, and the raven haired man, who seemingly had a sense for these kinds of things, stepped forward with advancing arms.

The ashen haired boy protested with a muffled cry of "tou-san!" as he was pulled away sharply but carefully at the same time. Teary blue eyes met the odd crimson eyes of his taller father's before he turned his wobbling lips toward his nervous looking blonde parent. "kaa-san! Yo-chan doesn't want to go! Yo-chan wants to stay with kaa-san and tou-san at home!"

The blonde parent, who was addressed as the mother, instantly turned to his darker haired significant other. His blue eyes were pleading and sad, but even before he could open his mouth, the darker one huffed out a "No." silencing any and all protests that the smaller male was going to make.

"Kaa-san!"

"Natsume," the blonde tried again, finding his voice, "we could always come back next year! Yo-chan's only four!"

Crimson eyes rolled, "he's only four now Ruka. You've babied him too much and at the rate you're going, one pouty look and you'd take the kid out of freaking high school if he asked."

Nori's head swiveled from Hyūga Natsume back to Hyūga Ruka in all his crushed beauty. His sad cornflower blue eyes had a teary eyed look to them, but all protest and fight seemed to have gone from him when his dark haired husband handed their child back into his arms.

"Kaa-san…?" Yōichi's voice was wavy, his lower lip jutted out in a shaky pout. Ruka smiled sadly at his baby boy before glancing at Natsume who stared back impassively. Then Ruka took a deep sigh and hugged his baby close, kissing him softly on the cheek as his hands rubbed at his back.

"Y-you'll have loads of fun here, Yo-chan," a sad smile, "there's plenty of kids here for you to make friends with—even more than the kids at the park! So…" he kneeled on the ground, pushing his child's arms off of him until they were apart. "Kaa-san and tou-san have to leave now," his hands brushed at the messy ashen hair lovingly and Nori's heart filled with warmth at the scene.

Natsume kneeled down next to them and reached out his fingers to brush away at the tears that was starting to slip from the boy's endless blue eyes. Pink baby soft lips started to tremble, but with a raised dark eyebrow Yōichi stopped and took a deep breath. He sent a look back at the busily playing kids and let his eyes land on Nori herself before he threw himself into his parent's arms, letting them envelop his smaller body in a family hug.

"Kaa-san and tou-san… will come back to pick up Yo-chan, r-right?" the four-year-old asked with a loud sniffle when they broke apart into a loose circle.

"Every day as soon as the clock turns its small hand on the number five," Natsume's answer was said in the same hard tone, but Nori could tell that his words were as warm as the fire in his eyes. Yo-chan seemed to know too as he stared at his darker haired father, lips trembling again before he shook it off into a wavering smile. Then, he jumped onto the dark haired man and was instantly enveloped in a tight hug and a kiss to his messy hair before he was set free, taking off for the nearest play area without another look back.

Then, the parents both dark and light haired stood together. Their hands were firmly intertwined between them, but other than that and the tears that Hyūga Ruka was wiping away with his free hand, they looked as beautiful as they did when they first walked in.

"Please take care of our son," Natsume said calmly, his eyes holding a small warning that made Nori nod almost instantly after seeing it.

"Yes," Ruka said with a small sniffle, "his favorite color is blue, and we've already supplied his favorite blanket for nap time." Natsume nodded next to him, "And oh!" Nori turned her head back to Ruka whose lip started to tremble before he shook it off and smiled, "his favorite juice is either orange or apple—he hates grape."

Nori could only smile, starting to know where this whole conversation was going, but before Ruka could continue Natsume pulled him close. A swift kiss to his lips before a nod was sent in Nori's direction, and they were gone; Natsume dragging a dazed and slightly confused Ruka behind him.

Inside, Nori glanced out at the window just in time to see Ruka gain his senses and start to struggle against his obviously stronger husband. He started yelling something but Natsume moved quickly, his lips descending in a flash of pink that Nori knew would have tongue somehow involved. Ruka's hand was seen grasping onto the back of Natsume's black jacket weakly before it seemed to pound against the back only to be stopped when Natsume pulled away, moving quickly as he threw his smaller husband over his shoulder like a pack of potatoes.

Nori could only watch until they disappeared before she turned back to watching the children under her care. Her eyes landed on Hyūga Yōichi who was idly playing with a small pile of blocks looking every bit like the disgruntled child who wanted something but was reprimanded for saying that he wanted it. Then Nori thought back to his beautiful parents and found herself smiling inwardly.

Maybe she was wrong about opposites never working because, hadn't she, after all, just seen two obviously different people totally have a make-out session in front of her? Or maybe they were just meant to be, she didn't know.

Meant to be or not though, they certainly made one beautiful family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **this chapter was fun haha, i love gruff daddy natsume and kind mommy ruka! xD so cutteee ahaha

&&haha, thank you for all the chicken sucker comments xD next up with the comment-with-a-word-game!: **25% more muffin tops!** yessirrs :D send me a comment saying **25% more muffin tops!** and you shall get... *drumrolls*... NOTHING! :D/get's bricked.

okay, well :'( if my love means nothing to you that is *sniffs*


	8. The Start to Start All Starts

**The Moments Between Us**

**Summary:** A collection of one-shot/drabble moments shared between Natsume Hyūga and Ruka Nogi as strangers, enemies, best friends, and lovers. Based on a list of 100 personal challenge prompts on LJ.

**Rating:** K – M (but will be mostly classified as T)

**Disclaimer:** really? you're just going to keep shoving the fact that i don't own gakuen alice in my face? really? every chapter?

* * *

><p><strong>Memory 8<strong> –_The Start to Start All Starts_

**Pairing(s):** friendship(?)Natsume x Ruka

**Warning(s):** Some spoilers to Ruka and Natsume's made up past haha... 0.o

**Rating:** K+

**Summary: ** It was their beginning, all rough edges and misunderstandings, but Ruka wouldn't have changed it for the world.

**Based on:** Prompt 001 –Beginnings

**Dedicated to:** MY FIRST WEEK OF MY SENIOR YEAR IN HS! :D whoo!

* * *

><p>The first day that they had met, they had no idea that they would be so important to one another in the future. When they met, Ruka had actually scorned the silent new boy with his impassive crimson eyes and messy raven hair; Ruka had scorned him because he thought that Natsume would have been the same as all the other children.<p>

See, the other children in the town either wanted to make friends with him because of his 'cool gifts' or because his mother was rich. They had never seen Ruka for himself, so instead of making friends and getting hurt—Ruka chose to just ignore and turn another cheek when the kids started labeling him as a snob. He didn't need people after all, not when he had the bunnies in his backyard and the deer that would sometimes come to play.

When Ruka had walked in to his classroom that fateful morning, Natsume was already seated next to a group of boys who sneered when they saw the blonde enter. The boys said something to Natsume who only raised a questioning eyebrow, crimson eyes unbelieving. But Ruka, who had seen him talk to the enemy, had already written off Natsume as a lost cause; just another boy who will be there to laugh when he falls.

That is, before Ruka was knocked out of his kidnappers arms by a fireball that seemed to come out of thin air. Then he had turned, caught Natsume's fiercely burning eyes, and suddenly understood that Natsume was the same as him.

Natsume was the same.

Their beginning wasn't one for the books of glamorous friendship moments. Their beginning was filled with rough starts, assumptions, and kidnappers—but it was their beginning, and if it all didn't happen, nothing in Ruka's life would have changed and he probably would have stayed the same recluse self. Natsume entered his life, all bumps and rough edges and misunderstandings, but if he hadn't have been there, Ruka would have never gotten to where he was today.

Even if some would point out that Ruka wasn't that social with others, the blonde would just shrug; he talked to his bunnies, the local deer in the academy grounds, and Natsume. He didn't really need anyone else to make him happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** short but sweet? haha hopefully xD

&&thanks for all the 25% more muffin tops! :D and extra thanks to **Nessie-san** & **knightinred** who've basically commented on all of my chapters haha, you guys all make me happy xD but some of you guys are anon commenters, (which isn't bad) so sadly, i cannot message back and give you my thanks personally :/

—new word for commenting: **purple zebras! **hehe comment with the word(s) if the drabble at least made you feel a little bit warm/tingly/happy

see you all next week ;D


	9. From Our Whacked Out Dimension to Yours

**The Moments Between Us**

**Summary:** A collection of one-shot/drabble moments shared between Natsume Hyūga and Ruka Nogi as strangers, enemies, best friends, and lovers. Based on a list of 100 personal challenge prompts on LJ.

**Rating:** K – M (but will be mostly classified as T)

**Dislcaimer:** i don't own gakuen alice. really. you can all stop harassing me now.

* * *

><p><strong>Memory 9<strong> –From Our Whacked Out Dimension to Yours.

**Pairing(s):** AU!Natsume x Ruka; impliedbroken! NatsumexMikan, RukaxImai; Canon!friendship(?)futurellovers!NatsumexRuka

**Warning(s):** uhm, yaoi couples and scary fangirls? 0.o and oh! remember the AU for the first day of daycare with yo-chan? yeah, well this is the same AU natsumexruka from that time, but a couple of years earlier :D does that make sense? haha

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** This is what happens when you have two meddling yaoi fangirls as your girlfriends.

**Based on:** Prompt 098 –Alternate Dimensions; _Writer's Choice_

* * *

><p>"So…" nervous blue eyes glanced around the room, "does anybody want any tea?"<p>

Two pairs of incredulous crimson and a pair of weirded out identical blue met his own before a tanned hand reached out, pulling the blonde male to a seat across from his doppelganger. "No tea for these weirdos, Ruka," the raven said, glaring at his look-alike with suspicious eyes. "Not until we figure out what the hell they are in the first place, and how the hell they ended up landing into our freaking beds at two in the morning."

The raven's look-alike who was clad in a black t-shirt and slim dark jeans rolled his identical crimson eyes, contempt clearly held on his face. The blonde's look-alike, who was wearing a white hoodie and jeans, calmly patted his companion's thigh underneath the table.

"We already told you," the look alike raven said, "Ruka's girlfriend accidentally sent us here with her stupid machine."

The raven-haired man in the pajama pants rolled his eyes at that. "And I told you, dumbass. Ruka is married to me—has been for five years now. Cut your bullshit and figure out another story to tell us." He took his blonde's hand and raised it just to prove the point, showing off their golden wedding bands as it glittered in the light of the small chandelier above them.

Everyone but the pajama clad raven blushed in the room as pajama clad Ruka took back his hand with a fierce embarrassed whisper of, "Natsume!"

Pajama clad Natsume wasn't paying attention though, watching the two blushing look-alikes in front of him squirm as they looked away from each other. "You're gonna tell me that you two aren't married?"

Jean clad Natsume looked at him and glared through his blush while jean clad Ruka shifted nervously next to him. "Of course we're not! We're not even… t-that w-way…" the last part was said in a small whisper that made the pajama clad Natsume roll his eyes irritably. This other him was starting to grate on his nerves pretty quickly with all his bullshit—not being with Ruka was something that pajama clad Natsume couldn't even dream about. It should be the same with these look-alikes—even if they came from some whacked out separate dimension or whatever stupid crap they were spouting off earlier.

"That's sort of sad…"

Pajama clad Natsume turned to his Ruka, a frown pulling at his lips when he noticed that his blonde was upset. Their hands moved together as if they were magnets that couldn't be pulled apart, and when Natsume's hand gripped tighter on Ruka's own, Ruka's frown turned a little more deeper and his eyes a little more sadder.

"They're not us, Ruka," Natsume said fiercely, making the blonde turn his saddened baby blue eyes to meet fiery crimson, "they're stupid phonies of us in some random whacked out universe." He leaned forwards and pressed a sweet kiss to his Ruka's lips, smiling gently at the blush that rose up as an immediate response. "Their universe has to be messed up if we're not together."

"Aww," jean clad Ruka cooed. Jean clad Natsume turned his glare onto his best friend at the sound, mouth turning into a sneer.

"How could you think that that's cute Ruka?" He practically shouted; face incredulous, "That's us! In freaking love with each other!"

Shouts of an offended "Hey!" came from pajama clad Ruka who glared with all of his might, his husband growling as a warning next to him. But out of the looks he got in the room, his best friend's hurt look was what he needed to feel like an instant jackass.

"Would it be so bad if we were like that…?"

Jean clad Natsume opened his mouth to say something but all that ended up coming out was a weak, "Ruka…?" The raven swallowed then, a frown at his lips as he ignored the glares from his look-alike. Natsume would always, _always_ feel like shit when Ruka looked sad and hurt like that. Something in his stomach hurt whenever Ruka looked like that, and try as he may, Natsume just couldn't stop mentally blaming himself while wishing to take it all back.

"But Ruka… what about Mikan and Imai…?" Natsume tried again, not liking the painful lurch in his heart when he noticed that his Ruka was turned away from him. "I-I mean… do you really want to be like—like them?"

Jean clad Ruka didn't answer though, choosing instead to stand up, face still faced away from a hurt looking jean clad Natsume who looked as if he was a puppy that just got kicked by its master. "Can you help me?" Ruka said instead, turning to his pajama-clad twin. "I need some… tea…"

Pajama clad Ruka immediately stood up, chair scraping as he nodded briskly. His blue eyes sent signals to his partner who gave a brief nod before Ruka was off, leading his doppelganger into the kitchen to start a pot for the tea.

When the blondes left, pajama clad Natsume sighed as he sat back in his seat to watch his look alike fall apart. The jean clad male was scrunching up his raven hair in a habitual action that was similar to what pajama clad Natsume did when he was nervous or bewildered himself. The male scrunched up his nose when he realized that this stupid look-alike had some of the same habits as him, but he figured that they were bound to share some of the same things—even if the other male was an idiot.

"Would it really be so bad if you were like us?"

Jean clad Natsume broke away from his hair scrunching to blink at his look-alike, the other male staring back evenly with a raised eyebrow. "What?" he asked quietly.

"I said," the other Natsume sighed almost tiredly, "would it really be so bad if you were like us? Is it bad to be in love and happy?"

The jean clad Natsume looked pained, "I-I'm dating Mikan…"

His look-alike shook his head irritably, "I don't care who you're dating. I asked you a question and I want an answer." He narrowed his eyes at his tired looking other, "is it so bad to be loved and love in return? Are being both males something that you can't overlook? Even for love?"

"B-but I don't love Ruka like that…"

An eyebrow rose at that weak answer as the pajama clad Natsume smiled a small secretive smile. "Oh yeah," he said calmly, "is that why you're stomach is going through one hell of a painful rollercoaster right now? Because you guys are just friends, the reason can't be because of Ruka's pained looks, right? Because you obviously don't care about him that much, right?"

Natsume narrowed his eyes and glared, "stop being such a smartass"; his look alike grinned, "I'll stop when you stop being so obliviously stupid about Ruka's feelings."

The jean clad Natsume opened his mouth to say something more but quickly shut it when the blondes came in. When Ruka sat down next to his husband, he gave him a kiss and smiled brightly at his look alike who didn't even shift his head to acknowledge his own Natsume. The jean clad Ruka instead smiled back softly, picking up his teacup from the tray.

"So," the pajama clad Ruka said, "what did we miss?"

* * *

><p>"This is your son?" the jean clad Ruka asked with a smile. He stared down at a sleeping baby Hyūga Yōichi with something akin to awe on his face, and the pajama clad Ruka, seeing it, smiled softly as he nodded.<p>

"Yes," he said happily in a whisper, "Yo-chan is our baby boy." He brushed away the messy strands of hair away from the baby's sleeping face, leaning down to kiss the downy ashen hair before moving away. "Adopting him was the best thing to happen to us and when we got him, he was like a gift from above."

The jean clad Ruka chuckled, shaking his head in mirth. "I still can't picture Natsume being a papa though," he chuckled.

Pajama clad Ruka laughed along with his look alike, "me neither at first," he said with a shake of his head, "but trust me when I say that he's a natural-born papa!"

The mood turned somber as the jean clad Ruka remembered his best friend. It had hurt when Natsume spoke of them being together as something hideous. Ruka had found it sweet and had secretly hoped in his heart for something to happen, but with a few choice words, Natsume had crushed it all down with his sharp tongue and his idiotic tendencies to talk before thinking.

The trip back toward the guest room was silent, but the pajama clad Ruka broke it when they arrived at the door. The identical blonde smiled at his saddened look-alike, taking his hands with his own in a warm grip. "Everything will work out just fine," the pajama clad blonde said, "if it's meant to happen in your world, then it will." The blonde pulled his saddened twin into a tight hug, "you just have to be patient with the stupid," he chuckled and pulled away, "sooner or later he'll get it." Jean clad Ruka smiled at that and nodded, walking in the room when his doppelganger pushed the door open into the fairly spacious and stylish guest room.

"If you'll be here later and Yo-chan stays asleep longer, you're welcome to join us for brunch—"

"If somebody's awake at that time, cause I sure as hell know I won't." pajama clad Natsume cut in. He chuckled when his slighter husband good-naturedly slapped him on his chest, blue eyes rolling in faux irritation that was heavily drowned out by his amusement.

Jean clad Ruka's lips twitched in his own form of amusement while jean clad Natsume looked sadly upon his blonde who didn't even spare him a single glance when he walked in the room.

"Before some people rudely interrupted—"

"By landing in certain people's beds from out of nowhere at two in the morning"

"—there are some extra pajamas laid out on the bed for you to change into before you sleep." The pajama clad blonde finished with a smile, ignoring his raven-haired husband all together as jean clad Ruka watched with a small chuckle.

The two blondes hugged briefly again as the two ravens watched from the sidelines. "I'll see you later, hopefully," the pajama clad blonde smiled, "but if I don't, just remember what I said and you'll be fine."

The jean clad blonde smiled and hugged the other blonde again, pulling away with a small laugh. "Thanks for the advice."

Pajama clad Ruka nodded with a small laugh of his own, moving away with a nod. "Good night then," he said in a happy chirp; then he was gone, dragging his own Natsume behind as they disappeared behind the closing door.

* * *

><p>"Ruka—"<p>

"Go to sleep, Natsume."

"No… I-I…" a gulp, "I need to say this before I…say something else entirely stupid."

A sigh was his only answer, Ruka's body shifting and rustling the white sheets as he moved to turn and face Natsume on his side. The light of dawn was seeping through the drapes of the window, enough so that they could see each other.

"What is it?"

"I-I just…" Natsume started, "I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry about the… stupid."

Ruka nodded, eyes already starting to blink to try to keep the sleepiness away.

"And I just wanted to say that it's wouldn't be bad," Natsume moved his hands, gesturing to Ruka himself as the blonde lifted a sleepy confused eyebrow. "I-it wouldn't be bad if I were to fall in love with you…"

Blue eyes met crimson steadily without fear for a couple of heartbeats. Then Ruka smiled at the nervous raven, moving closer so that he could nuzzle his face sleepily into Natsume's collarbone, falling back on his old habits of sleepy cuddling.

"Apology—"he yawned, "accepted." The blonde smiled a sleepy smile, hand patting the raven's cheek in a comforting manner, "now go to sleep, silly Natsume."

The raven froze for a moment, his brain trying to register all the emotions that filled his body. That was when he realized that disgust and hate wasn't in any of the warm mixture he was feeling, and Natsume, staring down at the blonde in his arms, figured that he could get used to the feelings he was feeling. As he wrapped his arms around Ruka's slighter frame, he nodded to himself. Yes, he figured, he could certainly get used to falling asleep like this.

* * *

><p>As they fell asleep, the two men missed the light that enveloped them, whisking them away as if they weren't ever there and bringing them back to their dimension where they landed ungracefully onto an awaiting bed. The impact woke them as they both blearily sat up, still close together as they looked around, trying to make sense of everything that just happened through their sleep induced fog.<p>

Hearing giggling, they turned to where their girlfriends stood. Both girlfriends had mischievous smiles on their faces and when they high-fived each other, it suddenly occurred to Natsume that they had been in some part of an experiment.

"Did it work though?" Imai asked, pondering the question as she smiled down at a sleepy Ruka and a confused Natsume.

"One way to find out," Mikan said with a smile. She turned to face Natsume and said out clearly, "I'm breaking up with you," with a grin on her face.

Natsume could only blink in confusion and the girls waited with held breaths. They watched as he looked between Mikan and Ruka before bursting into a smile and shrugging.

"If you're done messing with our lives…" Natsume drawled out with a small smirk. He gestured to Ruka who was drooling away on Natsume's shoulder, oblivious to the world and its happenings.

The girls looked at each other and giggled. "We're done," Imai said with a small laugh, "I'll break up with Ruka tomorrow so you guys can sleep—"

"Or do something else entirely, we don't mind." Mikan said with a small perverted giggle.

Natsume only raised his eyebrow, nodding to the door. "Just sleep thanks," he said, "as soon as you guys leave the damn room."

Mikan pouted as Imai dragged her out, but when they were finally gone, Natsume carefully took his time to lay Ruka down on the bed they were on. He carefully pulled the covers up for the both of them before lying down himself, cuddling his blonde closer to his body.

Natsume didn't know what was going to happen after this, but as he held Ruka close he figured it wouldn't be as bad as some things that could happen. Instead of missing out on five years of marriage to his blonde, Natsume could've missed out on meeting Ruka at all. Yes, Natsume thought to himself, worst things could have happened. After all, he could have been living in some whacked out world without the blonde by his side or something.

Now that, he figured, that would have been downright horrible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** this chapter took me a long time to write and i'm still not satisfied with it :/ but at least i made the deadline right? :D well, i hope you guys get something out of this haha. a ray of sunshine on your saddened cloudy days maybe? xD

**word for commenting this week:** fiddle faddle! (haha, i'm currently eating them too :D)

please comment haha :) i'm looking forward to your feedback!

also! thanks for all the favorite/storie alerts AND the favorite/author alerts haha :D they totally made me go like 'whoa!' xD

see you all next week~


	10. Burn

**The Moments Between Us**

**Summary:** A collection of one-shot/drabble moments shared between Natsume Hyūga and Ruka Nogi as strangers, enemies, best friends, and lovers. Based on a list of 100 personal challenge prompts on LJ.

**Rating:** K – M (but will be mostly classified as T)

**Disclaimer:** if i owned GA, these two boys would be gay and having hot, inappropriate gay sex in every chapter. just kidding... hahahaha, no really though. i'm just kidding... it would be every two chapters. any other than that is pushing it, okay?

* * *

><p><strong>Memory 10<strong> –_Burn_

**Pairing(s):** AU!Future!Canon!(?)NatsumexRuka

**Warning(s):** very vague mentions of boy on boy sex. so vague that the rating is T haha :D. **BUT IT'S THERE!** O.o

& vague character death... D:

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Ruka could never hate fire, even as it was burning him alive.

**Based on:** Prompt 052 –Fire

* * *

><p>Ruka had plenty of reasons to hate Natsume's fire Alice.<p>

When they had first met at their early age, he had thought that it was cool. Natsume had, of course, saved him with fire. His kidnappers were rendered useless as they dropped him and ran from the kid with the fire hands, but all Ruka could do was sit there and watch as the fire in Natsume's hands burned out along with the fire in his eyes.

Later in their lives, when Natsume had first climbed into his window at night injured and bleeding, Ruka had started to switch the word 'cool' to the word 'horrible'. Ruka inwardly cursed his gift because maybe if Natsume didn't get a fire Alice, then maybe he could be happy and normal and not dying. He had said this aloud to his best friend through tears on a particularly bad night, but all Natsume did was chuckle and smile the smallest of smiles. Ruka didn't understand his actions that night, but he had never tried to figure it out either; Natsume would always stay an enigma and trying to take apart his actions move by move would only be the death of him.

Even through all this hatred for the certain Alice, Ruka grudgingly admitted to himself that being the wielder of the fire Alice did have its uses. Natsume, just his like element, was hot. It had more to do with his body temperature than his looks, but Ruka wasn't about to comment on the latter. Natsume's Alice kept his body a steady few degrees higher than a normal human's, so when he had a fever his body temperature would skyrocket like crazy.

The boy, Ruka had also learned throughout the years, was also like an electric safety blanket. On cold days, Ruka would don his winter jacket, scarf, mittens, and still be cold until Natsume stood close to him. When they were alone on said snowy days, Natsume would just move to hug the blonde almost automatically. It was something that Ruka (and secretly Natsume) enjoyed. Ruka would never feel truly warm or safe unless it was in the boy's arms, and on the days where the wind was the iciest, he relished in the fact that Natsume would stand super close—not at all affected as the snowflakes and ice particles melted off his body they instant they touched.

* * *

><p>As more years passed spent together, Ruka had started to understand a little bit more about the reason why Natsume had laughed on that day. It wasn't because Ruka was silly to cry over such a thing, it was because it was simply impossible to separate Natsume from fire. In a sense, when it came down to the very basics, Natsume <strong>was<strong> fire. It wasn't just because of his mother that Natsume had fire because Ruka was sure that even if he was the first Alice wielder in his family, Natsume would have still gotten the rare fire Alice. Natsume just couldn't be separated from fire because everything that he was, was fire.

From his warm breath to his warmer than normal body, and all the way down to his fingertips that burned paths along Ruka's skin, Natsume was all fire. His touch burned, his lips devoured in a blazing inferno, and his body that moved and incinerated everything with its heat. Natsume's fire, all of it, was a spark that moved and captured Ruka's body, consuming every inch of him in a scalding burn that he knew would posses him until his very last days.

Because fire was Natsume, Ruka couldn't bring himself to hate it.

All he could bring himself to do was cry after they made love. Cry as he cradled Natsume's sleeping body to his own, still burning and reeling from the inferno that consumed it. The raven was getting weaker and weaker with every flame that lit from his hands, but as much as Ruka pleaded and cried, he knew that it would have no effect on his lover. To this day Natsume still looked at him with amusement, shushing him as he kissed away the tears until Ruka could almost swear that his lips were burned into his skin. The raven longed to say comforting words, but he had never been a liar and they had both known that. Fire was just too big a part of his life to ever truly give up; and Ruka, sweet, caring Ruka, could only sit back and try his hardest to plead for more time, praying to whatever God would listen.

* * *

><p>At the very last end of their days, Ruka realized that he was burnt. His skin was the same creamy white, but if anyone took the time to look closer, they would see the burn marks left in the shape of fingers and hands, but because Natsume was the fire that consumed him body and soul, Ruka didn't do anything to try and rid himself of the marks. The blonde hoped that, even if Natsume wasn't there with him, at least let his fire be, and when the burn marks settled to stay forever marking his skin, Ruka could only smile.<p>

Remembering the first day they had met, newly dropped from the arms of his kidnappers, all Ruka could do was sit there and think of how beautiful his lover had looked with his crimson eyes and handsome face lit up with the fire that sprang from his hands.

Then Ruka would be laughing and crying and cursing Natsume's name as he tried to rouse his blackened heart back to life, wishing desperately for scorching lips to burn his tears away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** i'm a horrible person *SOBS*

**word comment of the week:** JERGENS! (favorite lotion ever haha)

feel free to add any evil faces and or sad crying faces and or threats (even if they are unappreciated and YOU NEED ME FOR MORE STORIES O.o! remember that :D hehehehe)

&&tell me how it was okay? i love everyone's feedback! :D they feed and nurture my life. that shite is better than vitamin c man! xD

see y'all next week~


	11. Baby Blue

**The Moments Between Us**

**Summary:** A collection of one-shot/drabble moments shared between Natsume Hyūga and Ruka Nogi as strangers, enemies, best friends, and lovers. Based on a list of 100 personal challenge prompts on LJ.

**Rating:** K – M (but will be mostly classified as T)

**Disclaimer:** is on chapter 1 :p

* * *

><p><strong>Memory 11<strong> –_Baby Blue_

**Pairing(s):** friendship(?)NatsuRuka

**Warning(s):** haha NONE x) except maybe for the cuteness overload of a baby ruka :'D

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** A little experiment gone wrong.

**Based on:** Prompt 010 –Years

* * *

><p>"Now Natsume," Mikan twiddled her thumbs nervously, Imai coughed and shifted next to her, "promise that if we show you, you won't do something extremely stupid?"<p>

The raven quirked an eyebrow in question; "depends on what you did and your definition of extremely stupid."

The girls looked at each other, biting their lips before they nodded. Mikan took a deep breath and opened the door; a sudden shove from Imai pushed Natsume into the room before the door was shut again, locked by the nervously shaking girls from the other side.

"What the hell—!"

"We're sorry, Natsume!" Mikan cried, "we didn't mean to a-and he was just there—"

"Kitty catt!"

A squeal and a crash before a silence that caused a wave of fear coursing through the room from the two girls.

"The doors locked right?"

* * *

><p>"…R-Ruka…"<p>

Inside, Natsume was clinging, supporting the head of a rambunctious blonde toddler that was happily spouting unintelligible nonsense in the form of babbling. At hearing his name, the toddler laughed happily, smiling a toothy smile down at a shocked Natsume.

"W-wha—"he blinked before his eyes narrowed into furious slits.

"SAKURA!" his angered shout startled the toddler on his chest, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Outside, Mikan and Hotaru flinched with every word that was half growled half shouted through. They could almost feel the door heating up underneath the fiery anger of the fire Alice wielder as they hugged each other out of fear.

"You both better fix this!"

Sitting and staring at the boy underneath him with wide blue eyes, Ruka's lips had started to tremble with the anger he heard. He patted the boy's chest but earned a growl that caused tears to spring into his eyes. He had wanted to help, why was this nasty kitty being so mean to him?

Before he knew it, Ruka was crying. Loud in volume as Natsume watched with wide eyes, sitting up to further jostle the baby, making the cries louder.

"Wha—Ruka!" He gathered the child awkwardly in his arms, shifting so that he could cuddle the protesting baby closer. "What's wrong?"

He hesitantly rubbed the child's back, gulping nervously as the baby's sobs continued, slowly dying out to pitiful little whimpers that made his heart clench. The raven cuddled the baby closer, nuzzling his face into the baby's soft neck as he inhaled the scent that was all Ruka.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," he murmured gently, shushing the baby away with kisses pressed to his soft cheeks and his downy hair.

Ruka blinked wide watery eyes at him, whimpering again and mumbling things that did not make sense. Natsume smiled though, sitting the baby down on his lap as he leaned down to take the baby's small fists, kissing them gently with the same smile on his lips.

Outside, the girls had been shocked and worried when Ruka had burst into loud crying. They hovered uselessly around the door before jumping back when two solid kicks sent the wooden door flying from its hinges.

Baby Ruka, who was nuzzling his face into Natsume's neck, looked up sleepily, drooling over the closed fist he put into his mouth. The girls took a hesitant step forwards but the furious ice in Natsume's fiery eyes forced them to take two steps back.

"It's Ruka's nap time," the raven said in a voice that was carefully displaced of emotion. "By the time he wakes up, I expect a cure."

He pulled the baby's fist away from his mouth, kissing it as he cuddled the baby closer, walking away without another look back. The girls standing in the hall looked at each other, torn between wanting to coo and wanting to cry at the danger that they had just faced.

Between the protective Natsume and the childishly oblivious Ruka, it was hard to choose which one was cuter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** cutekiddrabble! :D haha, i love kid ruka xD i betcha he was so freaking adorable as a kid, oh gosh haha

you guys asked for happy, and i delivered happy haha

**word comment of the week:** panda poo-poo

see you all next week~


	12. One a lonely number

**The Moments Between Us**

**Summary:** A collection of one-shot/drabble moments shared between Natsume Hyūga and Ruka Nogi as strangers, enemies, best friends, and lovers. Based on a list of 100 personal challenge prompts on LJ.

**Rating:** K – M (but will be mostly classified as T)

* * *

><p><strong>Memory 12<strong> –_One; a lonely number_

**Pairing(s):** highschool!AUNatsume x Ruka; onesided!Mikan x Natsume

**Warning(s):** boy x boy (but you probably already knew that, huh? haha) && **it's rated M for a reason people!**

**sexy stuff starts at —x— and ends at —x—**; you'll see it :) so if you don't want to read yaoi just skip. the rest of the story makes sense with or without it.

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Mikan fell in love with the loneliest boy in her class.

**Based on:** Prompt 057 –Lunch

* * *

><p>Mikan was in love with the loneliest boy in her class.<p>

Every day, out of the corner of her eye, she would watch as he stared outside from his seat. His messily styled raven hair moving with the breeze as his oddly colored red eyes followed the path of the clouds in the sky.

The whole class ignored him and the whole school treated him as a punk. She wasn't sure which were facts or fiction anymore with all the rumors floating around, but she kept her mouth shut the day she saw him limp home one day, uniform torn and a blooming bruise on one cheek.

What Mikan didn't like though, was when people would call him a demon. She listened to all the rumors about his supposed dangerous lifestyle as a mafia boss, or something like that, but when people started spouting stuff off about him being a demon—she couldn't help but get mad. To her, the coloring of his hair and his eyes were unique. They weren't demonic—just beautiful.

She had thought that he would be alone forever as she watched him, day by day with eyes blank and uncaring. He was an enigma, and she was sure to be the one to figure him out. That is—until the one day where their class was visited by the student council's precious president himself.

* * *

><p>Mikan had remembered that day to the very exact detail. Nogi Ruka, the pretty European Japanese blonde had always been kind to everyone. He was soft and kind, bright like the sun when he smiled. The boy had always been popular for his looks, his brains, and his kind-hearted nature, so when the voting started for the student council positions he was chosen in a landslide.<p>

Mikan hadn't been surprised, she was partnered up with the boy for a whole year in their middle school days—if anyone could tell you how kind-hearted the boy really was, it was her. In addition, she thought that it had helped when the whole school found out about his love for animals; the picture that was taken of him smiling with his pet bunny had stayed on many girls' phones for months.

So, as she sat there and watched with Hotaru chomping away beside her during lunch, Mikan could only wonder whom he was here to see. When he made he was invited in, Mikan watched him smile and talk idly. She had thought that he was just here to talk to couple of his council members, but everyone watched in surprise when he made his way over to the brooding raven in the corner.

They all watched him with sharp eyes, interested and slightly horrified as the kind male talked to the one they called a demon. No one could hear what they were saying, but Ruka was smiling while Natsume scowled, crimson eyes flashing with something akin to annoyance. Ruka said something once more and Natsume hesitated before standing, a head taller than the blonde who looked up at him and laughed at what Mikan thought was a snide comment.

As they walked away, standing close together side-by-side, Mikan couldn't help but feel as if the whole picture was wrong. They were too different to be friends, but didn't Ruka just smile and coax the raven out somewhere? No one could get Natsume to do anything he didn't want to, but with just a couple words and he was leaving? Mikan sat back, blinking wide eyes as she watched them walk away together.

Hotaru kept chewing, scribbling ideas down into her notebook as she ignored the world around her.

* * *

><p><strong>—x—<strong>

* * *

><p>"Natsume…" a muffled moan, "n-not here…!"<p>

The raven said nothing as he nuzzled the blonde's neck, licking and nipping playfully before biting down at the junction. Ruka gasped out, back arching in half pain half pleasure.

"N-no…" the blonde tried again, slippery hands trying to push away his darker haired lover, "N-Natsu—" a gasp as rough hands gripped on to his length and pumped.

"Don't tell me no, Ruka," Natsume said, voice a husky rasp, "you won't last long in this state anyways." Then, as if to prove a point, Natsume moved faster. Blunt fingernails running down the sensitive muscle, fondling the balls that hung as his lips kissed away at bruised pink lips.

Ruka let out a loud moan, his foggy mind trying to scrabble on to something as his hands moved to grip at the raven's hair. Natsume ground his hips in response to the closer proximity, hands picking up speed as he continued to nip and kiss the sweet lips. Then, moving up from the lips, Natsume licked at an earlobe and bit down, hands finishing the blonde who choked out his cry onto Natsume's shoulder.

Crimson eyes took in the state of his blonde, looking ruffled and downright sexy with the blush gracing his pretty face. He wanted to ask Ruka to finish him off, but the blonde was leaning heavily on him, still panting to catch his lost breath. Natsume threw the idea of a returned sexual favor out the window and instead started thinking about plans to sneak in to the boys P.E. locker rooms for a shower.

He kissed Ruka's sweaty hair softly and gave a small smile when the blonde looked up, a sated affectionate look in his sleepy blue eyes. The blonde smiled back and moved from Natsume's tight hug, blinking in surprise when Natsume gave a small gasp at the jostle. He looked down, then up. Then he smirked and went down, Natsume closing his eyes and biting his lips to drown out the moans as Ruka's pretty pink lips enveloped his cock.

A rough tongue swiped at his head and hands came up to fondle the balls hanging heavily until Natsume gave up with the whole being an aloof seme thing. His hands carded into soft blonde locks and he groaned, thinking about how much he had missed Ruka sucking him off. It had been too long of a time since they've had any time to do anything like this and Natsume had been pretty pissed off for a while now. But right here, cock in Ruka's talented mouth as a tongue lapped away and teeth scraped down sensitive skin, Natsume could only thank the Gods responsible for Ruka's spontaneous request to 'talk to him about important matters about school'.

He moaned once more, feeling his end nearing as he tugged on the sunlight locks that made up Ruka's soft head of hair. The blonde only looked up at him, smiling devilishly around his cock before closing his eyes, taking the member deeper into his throat.

Natsume's end came in the form of a small hum, vibrations hitting his cock in all the right ways as he came and came, Ruka drinking greedily before he pulled away and licked his lips in a completely sinful manner.

* * *

><p><strong>—x—<strong>

* * *

><p>There was a look in his blue eyes, a glint that told the raven that Ruka was yearning for something completely non-innocent, and Natsume could only laugh mentally in his head when he remembered a bunch of girls comparing the blonde to an angel. Looking at him now, all ruffled and beautiful and looking extremely fuckable in any way, Natsume knew that his blonde was far from the innocent façade he put up. He really wanted to just push him against the wall and just plain out fuck the living daylights—<p>

RIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!

"Fuck."

Ruka smiled at him sadly, his eyes losing that glimmer of seduction as he automatically started to right himself. Natsume sighed as he followed suit, wiping his hands off on his white school shirt before pulling up his underwear and pants, looping the belt through to secure them. By the time he had run his a hand through his messier than normal hair, Ruka was ready and as pristine as ever, perfectly innocent in every direction.

Crimson eyes glazed with annoyance at the Ruka. This was the school's Ruka, everybody's Ruka whom he had to share with the whole freaking world. Natsume wanted his Ruka to stay forever; the sexy, sweet, delicious Ruka who was just sucking cock a couple of minutes earlier.

Blue eyes read and understood everything as the blonde sighed, putting a small hand up to softly touch Natsume's cheek. What they had was special, Ruka's eyes said, it was only between them. Natsume gave a small growl of annoyance before sighing, turning his head to nuzzle the hand and kiss the delicate palm.

"I love you," were the words that were said aloud.

Crimson eyes blinked before softening. Natsume would never be able to get used to hearing Ruka tell him that he loved him—it was always a surprise. Having this beautiful, beautiful blonde just say things like that to him… Natsume could only hope that he wouldn't ever wake from this dream.

"I love you too," he replied with a small smile pulling on his lips.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until a couple of week later when Mikan would see them.<p>

The whole school had been wondering what they had been doing together during lunch and Mikan just decided to follow them one day to find out for herself. She found them near the side of the school building where the trees almost met with the wall, beginning the forest area near the back of the school grounds. Not a lot of people came here, and Mikan had gotten lost somewhere along the way, but when she found them, they were holding hands and looking as if the world didn't exist around them.

They didn't speak but she realized that they didn't need to; what they needed to say was all clear in their eyes. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were in love.

Mikan's heart hurt something fierce, thudding heavily in her chest. She paid it no mind though, walking away with one look back to keep the memory of the two together as they looked so lovingly at one another. Then, with a cracking heart, Mikan made her way back to her classroom to spend the rest of lunch period in comfortable silence with Hotaru.

Looks like Natsume wasn't as alone as she had originally thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** someone asked for sex in the comments and i wrote it xD as a plus, i tried to add a little IC hoatru, but i think it was a fail too haha ORZ, i don't really pay attention to her so i'm sorry if it's OOC... again m(_ _)m

anyways~ if you want something in the next chapter, throw some ideas my way and i might or might not write it xD requests are fine too :) i was thinking of also straying away from the 100 prompts thing, but i'm not too sure on that one just yet x)

**word comment of the week**: ANGRY BIRDS! (i love that game xp)

see you all next week~


	13. Beautiful Nobodies

**Memory 13** –_Beautiful Nobodies_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> AU!NatsumexRuka

**Warning(s):** vague boy sex and confusing stuff about vague social hierarchies ahead! :D

&& GA is a rich kid high school 0.o

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The school prince and his beautiful nobody

**Based on:** Prompt 076 –Who?

* * *

><p>It happened on a perfectly nice Tuesday morning.<p>

The students of Gakuen Alice were still getting used to their school schedules again after the weekend, so the day was filled with the hustle and bustle of the high schoolers as they walked to each of their classes in the large academy. Ruka figured that, if the hallway hadn't been so crowded and if he hadn't been so preoccupied with his lessons, maybe he wouldn't have landed himself into trouble by accidentally bumping into the school's fiery cold prince.

He hadn't done much, they had only, after all, bumped and brushed into each other's shoulders. There was no dropping of anything or some dramatic falling down the stairs, but when Ruka had mumbled his "Sorry," the hallway had already gone into a deathly silence.

Hyūga Natsume, with his shiny raven locks falling into odd crimson eyes and his tanned, muscular figure, was standing where Ruka had brushed into him. He didn't move from the spot but his hand moved, getting purchase on Ruka's upper arm as he stopped the boy from walking. It was then that Ruka had noticed the silence, and it was then that he found himself staring up into the taller male's oddly colored eyes.

Ruka had blinked, not knowing what to do in the presence of the handsome school idol, so he merely just stood there and stared back. After a while, he murmured his "I'm sorry," once again, watching as Natsume nodded with a small "Hn," before letting him go. It was a strange sight, Ruka thought to himself. Here he was, a nobody in the social food chain, walking away after bumping into the school's idol who was famous for his past bullying others into submission. Yes, he thought to himself as he walked away, the stares of the whispering students following him, very strange indeed.

* * *

><p>Later that week, Ruka, who was used to being alone most of the time, found himself the center of attention everywhere that he went. The students were sure that their prince would've surely beaten him up, the raven had, after all, beaten up other far bigger and stronger than him in the past when they had 'bumped' into him… so why was nobody Nogi Ruka an exception?<p>

Ruka found it all stupid though. Didn't anyone realize that their beloved prince was a delinquent? Even if he was exceptionally brilliant and, so quote on quote, "drop dead sexy", that still shouldn't take away the fact that the bipolar boy was just a really handsome bully.

Ruka sighed and shook his head at all of his schoolmates, pushing away the book he was trying to study from as he rubbed his temples. It was now Friday and so far, the stares still haven't stopped. The news had burned through the school like wildfire, and Ruka was sure that everyone now knew what had happened in that stupid hallway.

The blonde mumbled childishly to himself as he stood up to put the library book back where he had found it. The stares followed him until he had gone back to pick up his bag, slinging the messenger bag around his shoulders as he made his way out. In all honesty, the pitying stares were starting to annoy him. The first year he had come, Ruka tried so hard to blend into the shadows. It wasn't easy with his foreigner status and his shining beacon of golden hair, but the rich kids soon got bored when they realized that he wasn't interested in playing their stupid little games. He had tried hard to disappear, succeeded, but was forced back into the spotlight with just one little bump. What bad luck.

Ruka had let his feet lead him through the school during this time, and soon found himself in front of the door that lead onto the forbidden rooftop. He glanced down at his watch and saw that he was a couple of minutes early, but he shrugged and pushed the creaky door open, stepping out onto the flat rooftop.

He had thought that he was alone at first, but at the smell of cigarette smoke, he turned with a large huff and did his best to glare at the person leaning on the edge of the rooftop, looking down at the sprawling campus below.

* * *

><p>"Have you ever thought about dying?"<p>

The blonde turned and frowned, his posture mirroring the boy next to him.

"No."

"Why?"

Ruka didn't look at him, and his companion didn't look back either, just keeping their eyes trained on the ground below.

"Because I'm fine with my life right now, why would I want to think about something as depressing as death?"

"You're fine?"

An inhale of the cancer stick, then an exhale of black smoke; Ruka frowned at the sight in his peripheral vision.

"I'm content."

"But not happy?" came the observation.

Ruka thought about it for a moment, not moving as his companion stepped closer to the thinking blonde.

"I don't really have anything to be happy about," Ruka replied carefully, "but I have nothing to be sad or mad about either."

The taller male next to him dropped the cigarette on the ground, his foot crushing the flame out. He didn't answer and Ruka in turn didn't move as an arm wrapped around his waist, a lean body moving to hug him from behind. A face buried in the junction of his neck and shoulder then, messy silky raven hair smelling like apples as it mixed with the smell of cigarettes that clung on to the owner.

"Nothing at all?" came the muffled question.

The head rose as Ruka turned his own, sapphire blue meeting fiery crimson in a locked battle. The blonde hummed and pretended to think, a small smile pulling at his lips. The raven growled and nipped at his ear teasingly.

"Well maybe one or two things…" he said, cheekily smiling, "they're not really important though."

Hyūga Natsume, the prince of Gakuen Alice, grinned a feral grin. Then, with a last, "not important my ass," lips descended on the blonde's; Ruka's mouth filling with the taste of Natsume, an addicting mixture of crisp green apples and cigarette smoke. Ruka's eyes fluttered closed and he turned in the arms holding him, one hand clutching at the untucked white shirt while its twin moved to grasp the soft hair at Natsume's nape.

This little fling of theirs had been happening since Ruka had found the rooftop a little while after his first day at the academy. At first, he hadn't known who Natsume truly was, not really understanding the whole social hierarchy at their school until he saw the raven with his followers, walking through the hallways as if he owned the place. Then they, being something more than friends with benefits but still less than 'boyfriend' status, had decided together to hide what they did together to the curious public.

Natsume stayed the prince and Ruka stayed the nobody—until, of course, today.

When Ruka started to remember his irritations, the post-coital bliss was gone as well as the sun from the sky. Ruka, who was curled up in the protective embrace of the sleeping Natsume then punched his lover firmly on his bare chest. Bright crimson eyes opened lazily and Ruka being Ruka knew that his punch hurt like the pain of a thousand stuffed animals being thrown at the same time.

"Did you have to freaking bump into me on Tuesday?"

Natsume's eyebrow rose in question.

"You should've at least punched me or something!" Ruka continued.

"…what?"

"Yeah! If you had punched me, then all these stupid people would stop bothering me about their stupid little rumors!" Ruka raged, "People are talking to me, Natsume! Talking! To _**me**_!"

Natsume's eyebrows, furrowed in concentration, rose up as he closed his eyes and let out a husky laugh. He turned from his side to his back, pulling Ruka with him until the blonde lay on his body with a small shriek. The raven moved one protective arm until calloused fingertips were brushing at Ruka's cheek, tracing his Cupid's bow lips, and landing to play with the strands of shoulder length hair that Natsume insisted on never cutting.

"How about," he whispered, leaning up to press a kiss to pouty lips, "how about we just tell everyone the reason as to why I didn't punch you when you bumped into me that day?"

Ruka pulled back, "what do you mean?" the blonde questioned, "are you insisting on telling everyone about…" he gestured to their positions, "this?"

A raven eyebrow rose in question, "I was just saying that we should tell everyone that you're too much of a weakling to get punched," he said slowly, "I really don't want to end up breaking your spine or something."

Ruka let out an offended noise but before he could argue that he was a manly man who could protect his manly body against Natsume's girl punch in a completely manly way, Natsume burst out into full laughter.

The blonde's pout came back in full force as the raven kissed him as apology in-between his laughter, but when the moment faded Ruka found himself staring into clear crimson eyes, bright and sure and determined.

"What if I did want to tell everyone?" Natsume asked softly.

Ruka blushed at the thought, burying his face into Natsume's bare chest as the raven fiddled with the blanket that covered them both.

"Why would you want to be associated with me?" Ruka questioned back, voice soft, "I'm a nobody…"

Natsume shifted before his hands pulled Ruka's head up, their lips meeting in a sweetened kiss. When they broke apart, Natsume brushed away the blonde hair that fell around Ruka's blushing face. He smiled cheekily, "well why wouldn't I want to be associated with you?" then in a softer voice, "…you're beautiful Ruka…"

The blonde blushed, covering his face with his hands as he shook his head from side to side. Natsume hardly ever gets sentimental so it was always a surprise when he showed the softer side behind the whole handsome bully mask thing.

The raven only smiled fondly up at the blonde. "So," he said teasingly, "how about we move our relationship label again? Maybe this time to boyfriends?"

Ruka glared at him through the slits of his fingers, blue eyes wary and a pout still on his lips. "Why? So you can make me associate with people? To lower your stupid social ranking?"

Natsume only smiled, "to show them all that you're mine."

* * *

><p>That Monday morning, the students of Gakuen Alice all watched in shock as their prince led the blonde boy who bumped into him last Tuesday. Their hands were intertwined tightly, and then, as they came to the blonde's first period class, they watched as the raven leaned down to press a soft kiss to the blushing blonde's lips.<p>

"I'll see you at lunch?"

The blonde nodded shyly before smiling up at the handsome raven who only smiled widely back in return.

* * *

><p>"Who was that?"<p>

"Wasn't he cute, though?"

"How did we miss him?"

"I don't know but I think his name is Nogi Ruka!"

"Who?"

"Well, whoever he is, he sure is lucky!"

Natsume's lips twitched in amusement at what he heard around him, but Ruka only gave him an aggravated glare with piercing blue eyes. The raven chuckled softly then, leaning down to kiss his shorter lover on the lips before they made their way out of the cafeteria and to the rooftop.

"I'm the lucky one…" he murmured softly when their kiss broke.

Ruka could only blush, his lips softening into a smile and his eyes melting from their furious glint to a softer shade of blue, the color of a summer's day. They didn't say anything more as they moved past the whispering students with their lunches. Between them, their hands intertwined tightly together, not a thought in sight about letting go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** *sigh* i have nothing to say. =_= i don't know why, but it's getting harder and harder to write about them.

**word comment of the week: **asakiku (cuz i love this pairing from hetalia! 8D)

i made the deadline :p it's still 8 here, so i made it hehe. & i'm sorry if it's boring m(_ _)m i tried...

see y'all next week~


	14. A Fangirl's Fantasies

**Memory 14** –_A Fangirl's Fantasy_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing(s): <strong>AU!Natsume x Ruka; Mentions of Natsume x OC

**Warning(s):** I'm pretty sure there aren't any in this one :)

**Rating:** PG

**Summary: ** All Harumi wanted was Natsume's love and Natsume's money.

**Based on:** Prompt 023 –Lovers

* * *

><p>Tetsuya Harumi only wanted one thing in her life and that one thing—err, person—went by the name of Hyūga Natsume-sama.<p>

See, her love for him had run as deep as the first day she saw him. She had called it love at first sight, but her friends would call it her greediness and blame her so called 'love' on the fact that Hyūga Natsume-sama was the only son and heir to the Hyūga corporation. Harumi didn't listen to them though; so what if she had a thing for rich people and the good life. That meant nothing. She had spent too much time chasing after him in high school for her to give up her hopes and dreams of being his very rich, very wealthy lover—the very rich very wealthy part only being the bonus, of course.

So, with that plan currently in motion, Harumi had set out to get a fabulous job in the main branch of the large corporation building. She had started at 21 and worked her way up from a desk jockey to her now well-paid, well-earned job as Natsume-sama's (hopefully soon to be closer than) personal secretary at 28. Yes, she thought as she sat down in her new office chair, this was only another stepping-stone in the plan of her well-deserved love story. Hyūga Natsume will be hers—

"Natsume~!"

If only his annoying ass girlfriend would just disappear from the picture.

Harumi turned her head and glared at the elevator as Sakura Mikan skipped into the penthouse office, a bag of food held in one hand and her other hand holding on to Natsume-sama's adopted child, the adorable Hyūga Yōichi. Harumi could've sworn that it was impossible for anyone to dislike the boy; with his small smiles and his cryptic purplish-blue eyes—the boy definitely acted somewhat like his adopted father, that was for sure. And when she was Mrs. Natsume Hyūga she would love the little motherless boy with all of her heart, that was another for sure and a very large bullet on her list.

"Hello, Tetsuya-chan is it?"

Harumi only nodded firmly, not bothering to give an answer to this ridiculously annoying girl. Mikan kept going along though, not noticing the stony silence through her blinding smile.

"I've come to drop off Yo-chan with Natsume since Ruka couldn't make it—"

"Who?"

"You know, Nogi Ruka. Blonde, shorter than Natsume, pretty blue eyes?" Mikan continued without a hitch while Harumi's brain scrambled to search for a Ruka of some sort in her 'connected to Natsume' mental folder.

"Anyways, Ruka-pyon said that he would be here before Natsume's usual leave time at 7:30, but he wasn't really sure what time exactly—"

Harumi searched through her memories of high school but the only Ruka that she could conjure up was Natsume's quiet best friend Ruka. But this Ruka was a girl… maybe the male Ruka's cousin or twin? But that didn't make any sense. Harumi's mind went on overdrive and she continued to frantically search, turning to the notes that she kept hidden in her text message archives from her Natsume informers as Yōichi watched her with amused purplish-blue orbs. Mikan continued to talk and Natsume, who she knew could see all of this happening through the glass panes of the wall separating his office with the front area, ignored them all blissfully.

Then the damned elevator finally decided to ding loudly, everyone in the room turning their heads as a disheveled blonde man walked out with a small tired sigh. "Kaa-san!" came Yōichi's joyful voice, and Harumi watched as her future kid ran into the blonde's awaiting arms.

"Ruka-pyon," Mikan smiled, her talking ceased to a bright smile, "you should've called me before you came!"

"Sorry Mikan," the blonde chuckled, pecking her on the cheek as he smiled back. Traffic was a mess and everything back in the estate is…" he bit down on his lip. Harumi sat there and watched with wide eyes as the usually quiet and polite Yōichi frowned, hugging the man closer while rubbing circles into the man's back with his small palms.

"It's s'kay, kaa-san," Yōichi sniffled, "kaa-san still has Mikan-chan, and tou-san, and Yo-chan!" His smile was watery, "so don't cry, kaa-san!"

"Ruka…" the glass door behind them opened and Natsume stepped in.

His brows were furrowed and he was missing his suit jacket, but what caught everyone's attention was the concerned expression in his oddly colored crimson eyes. Natsume walked forwards until he was in front of the smaller blonde, automatically pulling the other male into a tight hug with Yōichi in the middle, now crying along loudly for a quietly crying Ruka.

"I know this is a sad time for him, but I just can't stop being surprised at how beautiful of a family they make together…" Mikan sniffled, not bothering to get close to the seemingly impenetrable bubble that the men and the small boy created around them. Harumi could just stare at them, a dull thudding in her heart.

"F-family…?"

Mikan turned then, her own eyes, smile watery as she rubbed at them, and sniffed, nodding. "I doubt that you would hear about it, but Natsume's going to propose to Ruka and their family will actually be one big family!"

"…w-what?"

"Isn't it great?" Mikan cheered, her eyes happy but her nose runny from the former tear fest that it seemed the men were still holding in the middle of the lobby. Instead of happy though, Harumi felt like destroying something.

Natsume was gay? She stared at the blonde who pulled away from the hug, still holding onto a crying Yōichi. Taking in his features one by one, she couldn't deny that he was anything less that pretty—but seriously? Natsume was gay?

If they hadn't made some sort of perfect looking family, Harumi would have been tempted to go in there and smite the blonde for even touching her man—

"Haruhi, cancel my meetings for today," Natsume's voice broke her reverie.

Harumi could only blink in surprise, "w-what?"

"I'm going home for the day," Natsume answered, stepping out with his briefcase and jacket slung over his shoulders.

"B-but—!"

Blazing crimson eyes turned in her direction and Harumi forgot to breathe for a moment. Natsume intertwined his hand with the blonde's and nodded at her, eyes narrowing in threat that she knew he would carry out.

"Just do it." Came his firm reply when the elevator doors dinged open. He ushered his family in and nodded again as the door closed on him leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his blonde's lips.

There were so many things that raced through her mind as she stood there, mouth agape like some retarded fish.

"Did he call me Haruhi?"

From the middle of the lobby, Mikan's laugh met her dumbfounded question.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** and yet, here's another one :)

but to tell you all the truth, this one was written a long time ago :0 so next week's chapter might now be on time...

idk you guys, i'm getting a massive writer's block and i don't know how to fix it m(_ _)m

thanks for reading. i'll see you all (hopefully) next week :)


	15. Trying for Love

**Memory 15** -_Trying for Love_

**Pairing(s):** AU!NatsumexRuka

**Warning(s):** nothing really :) just some fluffy shonen-ai ;D

**Rating:** K+

**Summary: **Forced to marry; trying for love.

* * *

><p>When Ruka was coerced into an arranged marriage with the prince of the Heart Kingdom, he wasn't happy.<p>

There were just so many things wrong with being married, he thought. Not that he wanted to be alone for the rest of his life or anything– but honestly? Out of all the other kingdoms that made up their world, did his mother really have to strike up an alliance with the stupid kingdom known for its fearsome cat hybrids? The long time enemies of the rabbit hybrids– his people! Didn't his mother have any sense at all?

Ruka wanted to scream in outrage, stomp his feet, and maybe throw an tantrum or two at mere the thought of it.

What made the whole thing worse was the fact that Ruka had no say in all of it. He was the royal prince of the Kingdom of Alice and he did understand the whole benefits outweigh the disadvantages thing, but why couldn't they at least meet? Ruka was just practically told a day and time to be there, forced into some kind of traditional women's clothing, and pushed into a carriage by a bunch of guards!

Even now, as he was walked down a long hallway that led to the large ballroom where they will be wedded, the anger did not falter. It was worse than he had first imagined, Ruka thought as he stared disdainfully at the white and silvery navy blue kimono. The fabric was as soft as silk, but the layers bunched underneath his legs as he walked, and it didn't help in the slightest to know that he had flowers in his hair.

As they got closer, his ears twitched on top his gold fur that matched his hair had been brushed until it was silky, his white tail getting the same treatment until it was thoroughly fluffed and poofy. He was made to look beautiful, but he doubted the cat bastard he was marrying would want to do anything with him other than having him as dinner or something.

Another step, another intake of fearful breath, another spark of anger at what was happening to him, and another moment where he was free until they arrived in front of the large stained glass double doors.

"Are you ready, Ruka-sama?" Mikan, his best friend since birth gripped tightly onto his hand, a sad look on her face.

Ruka wanted to scream out that NO he wasn't ready and NO he would never be ready, but the doors swung open and his eyes locked immediately on his mother's pale blue orbs. She smiled softly at him from where she sat on his side of the room and just like that, Ruka melted and took his first steps forwards. His hand dropped Mikan's and he was walking towards where the tall man stood, his bethrothed in all his princely glory.

He arrived at the altar and bit on his bottom lip to prevent the frown that threatened to take over when the raven cat hybrid engulfed his hand with his bigger calloused ones. Midnight black hair matched the fur on the sleek cat ears atop his proud head, and his tail, which was long and thin, flicked impatiently, seemingly having a life of its own.

His bethrothed's eyes were the color of the brightest flames, and Ruka vaguely remembered reading that the Heart Kingdom's royal family were also fire elementalists. The blonde pondered over the color of the raven's eyes while his mouth spoke off all the vows that had been forced on him to remember, and, sooner than he expected, dry lips were caressing his own with a spark that seemed to cause something to stir in him.

Ruka felt his eyes flutter closed then, but he gasped at his actions, mortified as he quickly pulled away. Turning his head to hide his blush, he ignored all the clapping that went on around him as he was led back down that red carpeted aisle. His new husband's hand was firmly intertwined with his own, and Ruka could only let himself be led as he stared absentmindedly at the broad, strong shouldered back of the regal prince.

* * *

><p>"That was my first kiss," he would tell Natsume later in the carriage.<p>

And he, never expecting the raven to reply, was surprised when he got a small squeeze in their still intertwined hands. "Me too."

Ruka nodded then. "I hate this," he said, continuing, "I really do."

Natsume stayed silent before he let out a little "Hn," turning his head to look out the window, "I'm sorry."

At this Ruka nodded, listening to Natsume's voice, a rich baritone that seemed to come from his chest. It was a comforting voice filled with no malice and soon, the owner of the voice was pulling him closer, strong arms gathering Ruka's body gently into a tight embrace.

The blonde was horrified to find that he was crying, but he let it slide as he burrowed his quickly tear stained face into his new husband's chest. His silent tears into sobs and, after months of bottling in all his frustration and his anger, Ruka let it all out.

"I-I hate this," he sobbed.

Natsume let out a sigh, "I know," he said.

"I r-really do," he cried, "I don't want to be h-here!"

The cat's arms tightened and a small kiss was pressed to one of Ruka's drooping ears. "I know," he said, "I believe you."

Ruka pulled away then, face livid. "You don't understand!" he shouted.

Natsume only shook his head, his fiery eyes dull. "I never wanted to marry you," he said gently. It shouldn't have hurt for him to say those words, but Ruka felt a pang of sadness shoot through his heart at that moment. "I had no choice too," he murmured as he pulled away, "I just had more common sense to let it go."

He looked away then, having scooted far enough for there to be space between them. Like an invisible barrier, Ruka felt as if he were watching from the other side. "It's a marriage of convenience," Natsume continued, "it's our duty, and I'm going to try my best to make this marriage into something salvageable."

"...How are you going to do that?"

The whisper was meant to be unheard, but Natsume turned his head and let the smallest of smiles tug on his lips. "I hope to fall in love with you one day," he replied evenly, "and I hope that you'll be willing to try to fall in love with me too."

"...What if it doesn't work?" Ruka murmured.

Natsume shrugged, a small sigh escaping his lips. "If it doesn't work, then it doesn't work." He turned again to gaze out the window. "I just don't want to give up without trying."

Ruka watched him then, watched the way the wind played with the messily styled raven locks framing his handsome face. Ruka watched and pondered before moving to sit back against the cushioned seats.

"I want to try," he whispered.

Between them, he placed his hand on top of Natsume's and didn't move them when fingers intertwined tightly with his own and squeezed.

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I had originally wanted to make this story stretch out for a couple of chapters (because i'm secretly in love with catprince Natsume and bunnyprince Ruka) but i guess this could be okay as a oneshot :)

anyways, if you like this universe, tell me and i might go back to it ^_^ one day... haha

**Word of the Week:** iggypan~ :D

see y'all next week!


	16. Diamond Snow

**Memory 16** -_Diamond Snow_

**Pairing(s):** future!NatsumexRuka

**Warning(s):** death & boyxboy making out :D

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** For the permission of the old to bring in the new.

* * *

><p>During the funeral of Nogi Amelia, the sky was raining snowflakes onto the white covered ground. Dark clouds had rolled by, but a light seemed to still come from the dreary sky as the many friends of the woman gathered around the coffin.<p>

Ruka, Amelia's only son and heir, was a very pretty boy. He stood the closest to the closed coffin and watched as it was lowered down into the dug up hole in the ground that would devour the body of his mother. Even during these sad times, the twenty-one year old managed to look beautiful with his saddened frown and the tears that made his summer sky blue eyes glassy.

If the guests who came didn't come for the dead, they had come for this boy.

After the funeral was done, Ruka was stopped from leaving by numerous people. Some of them to offer their sympathies, others to offer their support to the son of their deceased friend. Ruka smiled politely through all of these until the women with their daughters came up, trying to push exposed cleavage and their superficial beauty towards the blonde.

Ruka didn't know what to do, but during these moments his friends, who had stood by his side during the whole ordeal, came forwards. The girls would smile politely and make up excuses, but they stood back and let the biting words of the steadfast raven push them away when they started to get desperate.

"Look," the demon eyed man had snapped impatiently after they were stopped from leaving after what seemed to be the fiftieth time, "this is a freaking funera. If you want to show off your flat chest, do it somewhere else!"

The girl and her mother, who had normally sized breasts, gasped in outrage. They had looked at the blonde for some defense, but Ruka was already being lead elsewhere, the raven blocking their path to him with the baring of sharper than normal teeth and a small warning growl.

It had gone on like that until Ruka and his group of friends got into their cars and drove home.

"We're thinking of going out to eat later," Mikan, his pretty brown haired friend had said with a pained smile, "how about it, Ruka-pyon?"

She was the only one still trying to cheer him up, and Ruka, who was touched at her attempts to lift his spirits, could only smile painfully back. "Not tonight, Mikan..." he said softly, "I'll take a rain check though."

Mikan's eyes were understanding but held a glint of disappointment as she got out of the car with her best friend in tow. "I'll hold you to that then," she said.

Ruka only nodded slightly, watching until the girls were safely inside their house before the car moved forwards. Natsume, the demon eyed raven, was driving slower than usual. He didn't say anything, but instead of turning their car towards the large house that Ruka was now in possession of, he turned back toward the highway to the cemetery.

When they arrived and Natsume parked, they walked out making two sets of footprints in the new snow. Natsume's hand never let go of Ruka's smaller one, and together, they arrived at the new grave.

Ruka reached out silently and traced the name in the stone, his heart clenching painfully in his chest as he brushed away the snow already starting to pile up in uneven mounds. He hadn't believed that his mother had died when he was called. He hadn't believed that the woman who strove to protect him fiercely, was dead. She had looked so peaceful on the bed when he had rushed in that he had thought the whole death thing was some cruel joke on him. He hadn't believed until she was placed in a casket for the whole world to see.

"It hurts," Ruka whispered, clutching at his heart, "it hurts so much..."

Natsume stayed silent but moved forwards, closer to the shaking blonde. The raven took off his heavy overcoat and placed it over his friend, but, knowing that the warmth of his coat wouldn't be enough, he closed the space between them in a tight hug.

Ruka, who was still facing the tombstone, closing his eyes as the tears started to fall again. Faster and faster until he was sobbing in Natsume's strong arms, turning so that he could bury his pretty face into his best friend's chest.

Someone once said that losing a person you loved wouldn't be comparable to any other pain in the world. Ruka didn't understand at first, but now, standing in front of his mother's tombstone as he cried with the falling snow around them, he didn't want to wish this hurt on anyone.

Natsume, who was staring at the tombstone with unreadable eyes, moved away from his best friend. Ruka sniffed and tried to be strong, hiding his face with his hands so that the raven wouldn't see. Ruka didn't think that he could handle anyone ever seeing him be this devastated. He tried to hide, but when warm hands pulled his own down, Ruka found himself looking up into crimson red eyes the color of fire. "N-Natsume," Ruka started, his words choked and tear filled.

"I'm here," the raven murmured softly. Then he leaned down and their lips met in a kiss that was half comforting and half desperate.

Their hands were still intertwined together after all this time, and stayed clasped firm when they pulled away. Natsume moved, pressing butterfly kisses to salty cheeks while Ruka couldn't do anything other than continue crying, thinking about the regrets that he had and the things that he would never be able to say to his mother.

"She didn't even know that we were together..."

Natsume paused at the soft whisper and a glint of determination filled his eyes. Arms pushed Ruka away then, moving the blonde until Natsume was the one standing in front of the tombstone, his eyes set on the shiny engraved rock.

"N-Natsume–"

"Amelia-san," he said as he bowed, "I love your son more than I can ever imagine loving anyone else." Ruka trembled beside him, but said nothing. "I want to stay with him for the rest of my life and I want to be there for him through everything."

Ruka's grip on Natsume's hand tightened. "I wish you were here so that I could get your approval, but I love Ruka and I want to marry him if he would have a stubborn asshole like me."

The blonde gasped, but Natsume continued on. "I promise to you that I will always be with him and protect him from everything that tries to hurt him, so please understand." He stood upright then, holding out his free hand to gently touch the tombstone. "Thank you for taking care of my sister and I when we were younger," he whispered softly.

Natsume turned his head to look at his blonde then, his little moment done. Ruka had his head down and his smaller body was shaking as Natsume looked on worriedly.

To tell the truth, this wasn't how Natsume had planned on proposing to his best friend of 15 years and his lover of 5. Natsume had originally planned to ask the blonde when they were having one of their comfortable days lounging around at home, doing nothing aside from basking in each other's presence. But now, as he slipped the ring box out of the coat pocket of the coat covering his smaller lover, Natsume figured that it was for the best.

He leaned down, "Marry me?" he whispered to the blonde.

Ruka looked up then, eyes watery and filled with a mixture of beautiful emotions. "How can I say no to that?" he whispered back.

They kissed then, all tearful and joyous. So bittersweet, but precious and loving and happy all at the same time. It was a soft kiss of emotions and Natsume didn't want to ever break it.

When they pulled away, Natsume took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Ruka's ring finger. It shone and sparkled in the dim light of the lone lamppost, but not even the lack of lighting could take away the beauty of the small item.

Snowflakes drifted softly down, dancing and swirling in the whirlwind that enveloped them as they met once more in a loving kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I...don't know what this is... m(_ _)m ugh, I'm loosing my inspiration . my muse has upped and left me you guys...

*sigh* well, I'm hoping you liked this chapter at least :)

**Word of the Week:** Mission (impossible 007 na na na na na na na na batman– oops! wrong theme song! xp)

see y'all next week? :p


	17. Announcement

So, here's the thing.

I am so glad that I have such marvelous readers and reviewers, but sadly, if I continue on this path of forcing myself to write... well, let's just say that the stories will suck major lollipops. With that said, I have decided to put this story on hiatus— just until I have some new stories and or find my muse for this couple again.

Uhm... I don't know what else to say haha.

If you wish, you can throw a couple of ideas my way :) I'll always read your comments and I will always acknowledge your ideas. No matter how weird or nasty, haha.

I do not know for sure when I will update again, but I know that I will sometime in the future— just not weekly anymore haha... Thank you to all the people who favorited/added to their story alerts; but a special thank you to those who commented. You guys made me extremely happy :)

So, with that said, I will see you guys sometime in the future :)

Thanks for all the support!


	18. Needing You

**Memory 17/18** -_Needing You_

**Pairing(s):** au!high school!NatsumexRuka & au!future!NatsumexRuka

**Warning(s):** this one had mentions of hot steamy make outs and smexy boysex that lasts for more than one round ;D (i'm pretty sure you'll see it haha) IF YOU ARE HOMOPHOBIC: ? ALSO! ooc!supah nervous Ruka 0.0 but this is my AU! if you don't like it... well, leave your complaints in the form of reviews and i will try to get back to you on that during normal business hours! :D

**Rating:** borderline PG-15/M? idk orz

**Summary:** Ruka needs Natsume.

**A/N:** Soooo, haha funny story behind this one :D i was thinking (while my sister was attacking my sleeping mom) about how cute it was in fanfictions how couples wake up and see each other and blah blah blah SAP! and then i was like 'shit man, i need to write some natsuruka! orz' and then i was like *lightbulb over head* 'le gasps!' and inspiration fucking hit me like a crazy bitch! Sooooo, to please the so-called crazy bitch, i sat down and wrote :D and deleted... and wrote... and deleted... and wrote... this all in one sitting! approx three hours doing nothing but typing (and deleting) hahaha! anyways! enough of my rambling, ;D i hope you enjoy haha & i'm sorry for the lateness lol. i'm stuck in writer's block hell =_= and it is NOT fun.

* * *

><p>Ruka would never admit it, but being with Natsume kept him sane. Most of their friends thought that it was the other way around, and even if that was true to some extent, Ruka knew that it was more of his benefit than the raven haired man's.<p>

Before Ruka met Natsume, he was a ball of nervous energy. Ruka was almost always self-conscious about everything that he was doing, and the stress had started to rip him apart little by little. It was always thoughts of people hating him because he did something, or hating him because he didn't do enough, and with those thoughts in his mind, Ruka coursed through sixteen years of his life treading on eggshells.

Then Natsume stepped in and everything just seemed to change.

The raven was a punk at their school; a boy who refused to do anything that he didn't want to do himself and he made sure that everyone knew that he would fight tooth and nail if forced. Natsume never cared about what others may have thought of him, and Ruka was amazed at that. They didn't necesarily fall in love at first sight, but the attraction was there and the blonde soon found himself with the raven, doing everything and anything together.

Natsume was blatant with his actions and his words, and Ruka was glad for that trait of his. It didn't take long for Ruka to forget his fears and stress, either, because he knew that if he offended Natsume, the raven would straight out tell him. He wasn't two faced and made sure that everyone knew when he was upset, so Ruka's stress and constant need to make sure that no one hated him melted away when Natsume would grip his hand a little tighter or send him the smallest of smiles when no one was looking.

Natsume was the same about his feelings for Ruka, too. When he made up his mind that he was in love with the blonde, he straight out just pulled Ruka in front of the whole school and made out with him right then and there. Afterward, he held a dazed Ruka close as his crimson eyes dared anyone in the school to challenge him and their not so normal relationship.

None did, of course. Everyone knew that the raven had a short temper, and everyone who ever went up against him had the bruises and missing teeth to prove it. They all just chose to turn a blind eye when the feral raven cornered his blonde rabbit in the hallways to passionately shower him with kisses that were both affectionate and heated.

They were seventeen with their whole lives ahead of them, and ten years later, with jobs, a shared apartment, and a wedding ring to prove their love as everlasting, their relationship hadn't changed one bit. The blonde and the raven were still stuck together like glue every day, but there were several instances when they had to part; events that caused Ruka's fears crash onto him with excruciating force.

Events like now.

* * *

><p>Ruka, who was a fairly successful writer, stayed at home most of the day. Natsume, who had taken up his father's multi-billion company, was usually with him typing away and going over paperwork that his secretary always brought him daily. They did leave the house, of course, but they both enjoyed their time and seclusion at home so they were fairly glad for their positions.<p>

With their lives like this, they hardly ever parted. Natsume, though, would get called away overseas on business trips that he had always tried to cancel, and Ruka, after finding the urgent e-mail from the director in the states asking for help, swallowed the small trickle of fear starting to overcome him and practically packed and pushed Natsume on the plane.

He had a panic attack when he got home as he imagined the people and their judging, hateful stares, but Ruka somehow managed to dodge Natsume's questions over the phone as they talked, texted, and web-cammed each other over the next two weeks that the raven was gone. When Natsume hung up though, Ruka would cry from his panic and move to curl himself up in the cocoon he made on Natsume's side of the bed.

The blonde honestly didn't know when he had become this dependant on his husband, but the self-loathing was back stronger than ever and all he could do during those days was cry and count down the hours till his raven was back with him. It was with a crippling fear when Ruka found himself in the airport, and he tried to hold back the tears– he really did! But when Natsume stepped off looking like he was about to snap at anyone who came close to him, Ruka's self-control snapped as he ran past people to jump into his bigger lover's arms, clutching onto his jacket as he cried in relief when strong arms hugged back just as tightly, chasing away all his irrational fears.

"Idiot," Natsume growled into his hair, but Ruka could only give him a laugh as he melted in the embrace. "I'm never leaving you again," he mumbled and Ruka froze for a moment, thinking that he was holding Natsume back with his childish fears, but then Natsume finished with a, "without you there, I was seriously ready to rip someone's head off."

"W-why?" Ruka breathed out, looking up at his taller husband with wide, saddened eyes.

The raven only rolled his eyes but his words were soft and affectionate. "I went crazy without you there, Ruka," he whispered, "I need you with me to keep me sane, and you're the only one who can do that so I was running on some desperate ground."

The blonde's heart lightened at the words, warming at the love shining in bright crimson eyes. "Why?" he breathed out with a small smile.

Natsume chuckled, "Just trust me when I say that some people are ridiculously stupid," then he growled as his memories brought forth too many examples to mention, "I am seriously thinking about firing the whole damn branch in America." He snorted as Ruka giggled, "Incompetent fools, the lot of them are, I swear."

Then he looked into Ruka's eyes the same way that reminded Ruka of when the raven proposed to him so long ago. "I'm thinking about coming back next month," he whispered, arms tightening around Ruka's smaller body as the blonde froze.

Dread filled his heart and he felt like crying again as he looked down, but if this was what Natsume needed to do, then Ruka wasn't going to hold him back. He looked up again, willing his eyes not to tear up as he smiled in what he hoped would be an encouraging way.

Natsume frowned though, and Ruka knew with a sinking heart that it had failed as a calloused hand pressed to his cheek. The tears fell and Ruka moved to bury his face in his hands, but Natsume wouldn't let him as he pulled the blonde into another tight hug. "Don't react before I even speak, stupid," he chided softly, "I'm thinking about coming back next month and you're coming with me."

"Wh-what?" Ruka whispered into Natsume's chest.

The raven's smile could be seen even if Ruka wasn't looking at him. "I need you," Natsume said softly, "I need you there so I won't end up murdering someone, and..." he trailed off. The blonde thought that he was going to bring up something about Ruka's pathetic weakness, but Natsume just chuckled softly. "And I hear California is really nice in the summer," he pulled a shocked Ruka away with a small smile, "our anniversary is coming up soon, so let's spend it there."

Wide, teary sapphire eyes blinked at the raven with a mixture of emotions that went whizzing by too fast for the taller man to read. "I-I..." Ruka looked down, blushing.

"I need you, Ruka," Natsume said again, his voice firm and his eyes softly glowing, "I. Need. You." He pressed his lips to Ruka's in a kiss that caused the people walking by to blush furiously, "So say yes."

"Y-Yes." Ruka could only breathe out.

The smile was back, crimson eyes amused and dark with a want that only stole Ruka's breath away again, but it all disappeared in Natsume's normal strict mask as he threaded his hand through Ruka's own. "Good," the taller raven said firmly, "now let's go home. Two weeks is too long of a damn time without sex."

His last words were said aloud and Ruka could only blush furiously at the raven's voice and made a mental note to scold him later when they were somewhere more private. That later never did end up coming and the mental note was erased when they arrive home, clothes dropping like flies on the ground as the raven practically threw his blonde on their large bed. His eyebrow had quirked at the fort made on one side, but Natsume didn't say anything as he licked and nipped and worked his husband until they were connected together in the most intimate of ways; their movements erratic and messy as they tried to make up for lost time.

* * *

><p>The blonde woke up the next night extremely sore and starving, but filled with so much love that it was practically overfilling his heart and spilling into the aura that surrounded him. His stomach growled for him to move, but Ruka just laid there instead, entangled with Natsume still in him as the raven slept, gone from the world.<p>

He had always known that he needed Natsume more than Natsume needed him, but Ruka couldn't help but be happy at the words that Natsume had given him. The raven said that he had needed Ruka; desperately, honestly, lovingly needed him. The blonde knew that it would never compare to Ruka's desperation for his raven, but his heart was overjoyed at the feeling that he wasn't in this alone. Natsume loved and needed Ruka, just as Ruka himself loved and needed Natsume.

They would never be on the same level, Ruka was sure, but it was all that Ruka needed to hear; and knowing that Natsume always meant every word he said only served to melt Ruka's heart even more.

Natsume needed him, and that, for Ruka, was all he needed to know.


	19. Unconventional

**Memory 19** - Unconventional

**Pairing(s):** auhighschool!NatsumeXauhighschool!Ruka

**Warning(s):** none haha, well, not really xD

**Rating:** bordeline PG-13

**Summary:** Natsume's ways of doing things are really unconventional.

* * *

><p>When Natsume asked Ruka to be his it was done publically in front of all their friends during lunch.<p>

Mikan, their friend and the girl that practically everyone thought Natsume would ask out sooner or later, was telling a joke that had everyone laughing as they usually did. No one had seen it coming until Ruka turned with a small tug of Natsume's hand on his arm. The movement alerted everyone to turn and, just like a beacon to lost ships, they all watched ensnared as the handsome raven kissed his pretty blonde best friend straight on the lips.

"Go out with me," he had said in that commanding tone of his when they pulled away. It wasn't even a question, and it sounded more like a statement than anything, but Ruka didn't even have the time to respond before the raven leaned over and pressed another firm kiss on his lips.

To say that everyone was shocked would be an understatement.

Now, after five months and fifteen stolen kisses later, Ruka has finally accepted this for what it was. He had been in denial for all of those months, but now, as they walked home together, Natsume's hand twined firmly with his, Ruka couldn't help but smile to himself when he finally registered the fluttering feelings in his heart for what they were.

Natsume stopped in front of Ruka's gate as per usual, and he leaned down to press a kiss to Ruka's cheek in goodbye which was also usual for them, but before he could reach his target, Ruka leaned up and pressed their lips together. He had felt the raven gasp against him, then those wonderfully warm arms were around his body and holding tight as the lips he had attacked, fiercely attacked back with everything they were worth.

By the time they had pulled away, Ruka was out of breath. "Can we just forget everything and start over?" Ruka whispered into his best friend's chest, "I haven't been a really good boyfriend as of late."

Natsume smirked, pressing his face into the blonde's hair as images of Ruka screaming at him to stop touching him in weird places came to mind. "No," he said with a small chuckle, "I want to remember everything."

The blonde pulled away with a pout, "You're horrible," he said in an almost childish tone.

"But you love me anyways," Natsume replied cheekily, a phrase that had become another normal thing for them.

This time though, instead of pulling away, Ruka leaned up and pressed another soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "I do," he murmured with a deep blush.

The taller raven stared blankly for a second before he smirked and pounced, initiating their second make-out session right in front of Ruka's house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Here! Take this crappy drabble and my crappy excuses about not updating! Take it! Go ahead and rip my heart to pieces!

but don't forget to leave a comment ;D


End file.
